Milena
by Lady Amira
Summary: This is the story of Milena Peacecraft- Milliardo's twin sister,Gundam Pilot, and Treize's betrothed. I suck at summaries, so you'll just have to read it. Treize/Other Character. The other pairings are pretty basic: Heero/Relena, Duo/Hilde, Trowa/Cathy, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note****: Well, I finally got around to continuing my story after years of not adding to it, and I find that someone has hacked into my email account. So, I have decided to start over on this story and give it a new title. I have entitled it "****Milena****" since she is the main focus of my story. I also had to change my pen name, but wanted to make sure it was still recognizable by my fans, so it will now be Lady Amira II. Not exactly original, but hey, it's the story that counts. I decided to come at it from a different angle as well. I will start my story at the beginning; the day the Sanc Kingdom was attacked. It will still be the same story, but in a format that is easier to understand than several chapters of flashbacks. For new readers unfamiliar with this story, I have created a character named Milena, who is Milliardo's twin sister. The storyline follows the main story of Gundam Wing, but focuses on my character. There will be disturbing content throughout the story, including torture, rape, and incest. If this offends you, DON'T READ IT! I don't want any flames about my story when I gave a perfectly clear warning of the content. It is rated M for good reason So, without further ado, here is the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. **

**Lady Amira II , formerly Lady Amira **

**Chapter 1**

Milena was hiding behind the leather chair in her father's study. She peeked out to see if her father was coming yet. Seeing nothing, the princess frowned. She was certain he should be coming soon. It was Friday. Today was the day that the king always answered correspondence to diplomats and any family members that he kept in touch with. The clock in the corner chimed 1:00, and as if on cue, Milena heard her father's voice coming from down the hall. She grinned and ducked back behind the chair.

She looked around, and frowned again. The leather chair was one of two chairs that sat in front of the fireplace. Deciding her hiding place was too open; she quickly darted across the study and wriggled under her father's desk. Milena hated that her father had to work so hard, but such was the life of a king. She had been taught from an early age the important (and in her opinion tiresome) duties required of a royal.

She knew she would never have to worry about ruling the kingdom. She was the second born child of the royal family of the Sanc Kingdom. Her twin brother Milliardo would be the one to assume the throne, thanks to him being born three minutes before her. She would be married off when she was old enough. That had also been something that she had been taught from an early age. Milliardo was particularly fond of telling her so. He'd had a strange smile on his face when he had told her that. It had been rather smug, as if he knew something that she didn't.

Milena held her breath as she heard footsteps approaching. Moments later, she could see her father's booted feet from beneath the desk. To her surprise the king seemed to be quite angry. "I don't care about all their nonsense." He was saying to an unseen person. "I will not back down. The Sanc Kingdom has always upheld the ideals of pacifism, and I refuse to be the one to deviate from that policy. Should a war come of this, I will declare the Sanc Kingdom neutral. I will not have a part in a senseless tyranny."

"Of course not, Your Majesty." The unseen person answered. It was Percy, the king's chief advisor. "Shall I convey the message to Senator Darlain, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Yes, please do Percy." Her father answered.

Milena heard Percy's footsteps fade away and held her breath. Any moment now the king would discover her under his desk. She wondered if she would get into trouble. Her father sighed, and she heard the clinking of crystal. It seemed he was going to have a glass of wine before he read any letters. The princess simply didn't have the patience to wait, and crawled out from under the desk. She looked over and saw her father sitting in one of the chairs by the fire.

Hearing the swish of her skirts, the king turned with a look of surprise in his face. "Milena, what were you doing?" he asked her. Milena folded her hands in front of her and looked at her feet.

Then, remembering that a princess always conducted herself with dignity, looked her father in the eye, and replied, "I was hiding under your desk Daddy. I was waiting for you."

The king smiled. That sounded like his Milena. She knew very well that wasn't behavior befitting a princess, but did it anyway. She was a bit of a tomboy too. Her dress was wrinkled from crouching under his desk, and some of her hair had come out of her braid. He knew that if he permitted it, his eldest daughter would dress like a boy a lot of the time. "Oh you were, were you? Shouldn't you be in your study learning your lessons with Margaret?"

Milena grinned. She wasn't in trouble. "Maggie gave us the afternoon off." She told her father.

The king raised his eyebrows. "Oh? What were you learning about today?" he asked Milena.

The princess wrinkled her nose. "The government." She replied.

"Milena, your lessons are very important. You are a princess and must learn all you can." Milena sighed. "If you insist Daddy." The king laughed. "Goodness child, don't sound so excited."

Milena looked at her father through the corner of her eye. "Are you angry that I was hiding under your desk Daddy?"

The king held out his arms, and Milena ran to him and jumped into his lap. He kissed her forehead and asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing much. Just something about a war." Milena replied. "Daddy, is there really going to be a war?" she asked him.

The king frowned. "I don't know, dearest. I hope not, but there's nothing we can do about it if there is. I will keep the people of the Sanc Kingdom safe. That is my duty as king. Now, why don't you run along and play with your brother and sister. All this talk of war is not fit for a six year old princess" Milena stuck her tongue out. "I'm supposed to learn all I can, remember? You said so yourself Daddy."

The king laughed and gently prodded her toward the door. "Go on now, you cheeky little minx. Play with your sister and brother."

Milena pouted. "I can't Daddy. Relena's having her nap, and Milliardo went to Treize's castle in Luxemburg."

Her father frowned. "I didn't know that. I don't think it's safe for you children to be traveling while there is such unrest in the political world. Why didn't you want to go with him? Don't you want to see Treize?"

Milena made a face. "No I don't. He's 11, and very arrogant, thinking he can tell me what to do all the time. I think he needs to have an attitude adjustment." The king laughed. "Oh? You think so? Why is that my dear?" Milena raised her eyebrows in a very adult like manner. "Because I am a princess and he is a future duke, of course. I outrank him and he needs to show me the proper respect that my station demands."

Her father sighed and shook his head. "Milena, you really should learn to get along better with Lord Treize. It will benefit you in the future." Milena was confused by that statement, but shrugged. She kissed her father on the cheek, and left his study. Perhaps she would ask her nanny about that cryptic statement later. She headed to the kitchen to find a snack. Cook usually had something that she could sneak to her room. She hurried across the entry hall into a side hall that led to the kitchen and the servant's quarters; going through the last door on the left.

Milena caught sight of the cook pulling a loaf of her favorite nut bread out of the oven and grinned. "Oh Charlie, how did you know I was coming?"

Charlie, a large balding French man with a rather impressive mustache , turned at the sound of her voice. "Your Highness, it's rather silly to act surprised when I know perfectly well that you come in here nearly every afternoon to sneak some of my goodies. Though I must say it is a bit early in the afternoon for your visit."

Milena hopped onto a chair near the prep table and smiled at him. " I know, but Maggie decided to give us the afternoon off, so I thought I'd come down and see what you have today, and I'm so glad I did. Your nut bread is my favorite. Would you mind slicing me a piece please?"

The cook tried to look stern, and failed. The little princess was so charming, and he found himself grinning. " Would you like a slice for the Crown Prince or the little Princess Relena as well?"

Milena shook her head. "No thank you Charlie. Milliardo is gone and Relena is napping." The cook took a large knife from a drawer to his left, and sliced off a thick chunk of the sweet bread. He took some butter from the butter dish, and spread a generous amount on the bread.

He handed her the bread and pointed to the door. "Now, Your Highness, I would appreciate it if you could vacate my kitchen so I can begin preparations for the evening meal."

Milena jumped down from her perch and grinned at the cook. "Of course Charlie. Sorry I disturbed you." As she turned toward the door, she saw the cook roll his eyes. He always acted as though she annoyed him, but he had always treated her as if she were his own. His little girl had been born with a heart condition and had died two years before.

Milena left the kitchen, eating the delicious sweetbread as she went. Maybe she would go outside. It was such a beautiful day. She was rather bored with Milliardo gone. They almost always played together. She frowned. That reminded her of the cryptic statement her father had made to her about that pompous boy, and she decided to go ask her mother about it. Turning right as she came out of the hall, Milena headed toward the throne room. Her mother could usually be found in that general area. She and Milliardo had just had their birthday , and her mother had decided to host a ball in their honor.

Milena smiled as she thought of the beautiful new ball gown that had been made just for the occasion. She and Milliardo were six now, and her parents had decided that she and her brother had learned enough manners and etiquette to be able to attend a ball. She would also get to wear a tiara, and that made her happy. Despite the fact that she found boys clothing more comfortable, Milena enjoyed getting dressed up once in awhile.

The entire family was here for the occasion. She had many aunts, uncles, and cousins; and they had been around the palace for a few days now. Milena found her mother not in the throne room, but in the ballroom, going over plans for the party, which was to take place later in the evening. Queen Helen was a beautiful woman, with honey colored hair and eyes that were the most beautiful shade of violet. In fact, Milena herself possessed those same violet eyes; they were the only thing that she and Milliardo didn't have in common as twins. They were otherwise identical, barring gender of course.

Milena finished her bread and went to stand beside her mother, waiting patiently for her to finish talking to one of housekeepers about preparations for the ball. Milena frowned as she suddenly realized why Milliardo had went to Luxemburg; he must have wanted to personally escort his best friend to the ball. Ugh, the ball seemed less fun if that puffed up toady was going to be there.

The queen finished speaking with Lydia and turned to smile at her daughter. "All done with your lessons for today sweetheart?" she asked.

Milena hugged her mother and replied. "Yes, Mama. I was actually looking for you to ask you something."

Her mother smiled. "What is it, dear?"

"Well, I was wondering if that arrogant boy would be coming to my ball tonight."

"It's not nice to speak like that Milena. Treize and his family have always been allies and friends to us. Of course he will be coming, with his father. Your brother went to get them."

Milena sighed. "Must he come? I really don't like him very much. He is very bossy, and thinks he can tell me what to do all the time. I'm a princess; he has no right to tell me what to do."

Her mother shook her head. "That is a terrible attitude to have my dear. They will be honored guests at the ball. You need to be more respectful of the Kushrenadas; especially Treize. Now, run along and play sweetheart. I have a lot of things to do to get this ball ready." She kissed Melina's cheek and strode away, leaving Milena even more confused than before. She still hadn't gotten an answer to her question about Treize's importance.

Milena left the ballroom and headed up to the royal nursery. She found Relena playing with some toys, watched by her nurse, Sara. Milena lifted her baby sister and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "How's my sweet Lena?" she crooned. Relena giggled and squirmed. "Down!" she exclaimed. Milena laughed and obliged her sister.

Sara smiled at her. "Princess Relena is getting too big for you to hold, Your Highness." she chided. Milena snorted. " Nonsense! She is such a tiny little thing. Have you seen Anna? I need to talk to her." Sara nodded . "Yes, Your Highness. She was in your room just a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Sara." Milena replied and headed to her room. She found her maid shaking out her new ball gown to get out any wrinkles that were in it. Anna was training her daughter to be Milena's maid. Lucy was two years older than her, and had been raised in the nursery with Milena. The two had become the best of friends. Anna bobbed a little curtsy when she saw Milena come in. "What can I do for you, Your Highness?" she asked.

Milena rolled her eyes. Anna was always so formal about the fact that Milena was a princess. She had told her on more than one occasion that it was okay for her to drop the formalities when they were alone, but the woman was insistent. "Actually Anna, I wanted to ask you something. The maids always know what's going on in the palace, so I was wondering what's so special about Treize Kushrenada. Daddy told me it would benefit me in the future if I was nicer to him, and my mother told me almost the same thing. Whatever is so special about that boy?"

Anna averted her eyes and went into Milena's closet to find shoes to match her ball gown. "I'm sure I don't' know what you mean, Your Highness." Milena raised her eyebrows, and followed her maid into the enormous walk-in closet.

"Anna Nikolai, I demand you tell me what you know this instant."

Anna sighed and looked at her charge. "Nobody was supposed to say anything about it. If Their Majesties find out I told you, I'll likely be out of a job."

Milena rolled her eyes. " Really Anna, whatever it is, I promise not to tell Mama or Daddy, okay?" Anna sighed again. "You're not going to like it." She warned. Milena looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. "Tonight's ball isn't just a birthday ball for you and His Royal Highness. It is also a chance for Their Majesties to announce your betrothal to Lord Treize."

Milena stared at her maid for several moments, disbelieving. Most six year old girls didn't know what that word meant, but Milena did. It had come up many times when she had been taught about her roll as a princess. She giggled. "Me, marry that pompous boy? Don't be silly Anna. I'm too little to be engaged. I'm only six."

Anna shrugged and went back to looking for the princess's shoes. If the princess didn't' want to believe her, she wasn't' going to say anything else about it. Milena would find out tonight, and Anna could tell that she wouldn't be happy about it. The king and queen were very pleased with the arrangement. The marriage would ally the Sanc Kingdom and Luxembourg. They had been friends for a long time, and in a way this marriage would seal that friendship.

Milena went to her bureau an rummaged in the bottom drawer. She pulled out a pair of soft cotton pants and a blouse and put them on her bed. "Anna, could you come here for a moment?" she called. Anna came out of her closet with a lovely pair of silver shoes studded with amethysts. They would match her ball gown perfectly. It was a beautiful piece, made of royal purple silk and silver taffeta, and it too was studded with the precious amethysts. Her parents must have paid a fortune for it.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she asked, setting the shoes on Milena's dressing table. Milena smiled. ."Would you mind undoing my dress for me?"

Anna groaned as she noticed the boy's clothes on the princess's bed. "Not again Your Highness. Whenever you go about dressed that way, you've a mind to get into mischief."

Milena grinned. "I suppose that's true…usually. However, I simply want to take Artemis out for ride. It's much more comfortable riding astride than side saddle, and I can't ride astride with a dress on."

Anna shook her head as she unbuttoned the back of Milena's gown. "Wearing boy's clothes. Honestly Your Highness, it's behavior unbecoming in a princess. I always said you should have been born a boy. There you are m'dear." The gown dropped to the floor, and Milena shimmied out of her underskirts. Wearing only her underwear and camisole, she pulled on her pants and shirt. She sat down at her dressing table, and Anna began taking out the pins that held her hair in place.

After making sure she got all of them out, Milena ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. When she stood, Anna was putting her dress over her arm. "I'll get this laundered my lady. Please remember to take a guard with you on your ride, and make sure you get back in time to get ready for the ball." She curtsied and swept from the room.

Milena ran to the door and peeked out, making sure Anna was gone and no one else was coming. Seeing only her maid rounding the corner at the end of the hall and the guard posted there, Milena shut and locked her door, ran to the far left corner of her room and pushed a hidden button located under her windowsill. A hidden door swung forward to reveal a tunnel lit faintly by lamps along its wall. Milena ducked into the tunnel and swung the door shut behind her.

She was only supposed to use the secret tunnels in an emergency, but she didn't want anyone to see her leave the palace without a guard. She was going to go to her secret place in the woods where there was a small pond that was perfect for swimming. That's why the tunnels were the perfect way out. The only people who knew of them were the members of the royal family and their servants and most trusted friends. She and Milliardo had been using them for over a year without the king's knowledge. Anna knew of them, but wouldn't suspect that Milena had used them to leave the palace. She walked for fifty yards, then took a right. The tunnel forked and she took the path on the right again. It led her to some stairs and she went down them and took a left, a right, two more left turns, and one last right turn brought her to the door she sought.

Milena blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright light outside. The tunnel she had used came out about a hundred yards behind the stables. She looked around to make sure nobody had seen her and walked casually to the stables. She entered, and found her horse, Artemis in her stall, looking as though she had been waiting for her.

Milena laughed and rubbed Artemis's nose. "Hey there girl. How are you today? You want to go out for a ride?" Artemis snorted and nudged the princess in the shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes." Milena smiled and called out in Arabic, " Jamal, are you in here?"

A short man with dark skin, a beard, and a turban wrapped around his head appeared and bowed low. "Of course, my princess. How may I serve you?" Jamal was Arabic, and had served her father ever since the king had saved his life. Milena didn't know the details, but found the little man to be a very loyal servant. Arabic wasn't a common language in the Sanc Kingdom, so King William had hired a tutor to teach Jamal to speak French and English. However, the little man had proven to be an excellent teacher as well, and had taught the princess to speak his native language when she had asked him if he would. It seemed to make him happy to have someone able to speak his language in what, to him, was a foreign land.

"Would you mind saddling Artemis for me please?" Milena asked Jamal.

The little man bowed again. "Of course, my princess. Is anyone riding with you today?"

Milena frowned. "You've never asked me that before Jamal. No, I was planning on riding on my own today."

Jamal sighed. "I am not to let you go riding alone by order of the king." Milena groaned. Her father knew her too well. She supposed it was because of the imminent war she had heard about. She gestured to the horses.

"Then I suppose you better saddle one for yourself as well Jamal. I will have my ride today." Jamal saddled Artemis and gave Milena a boost up into the saddle. Milena nudged her horse outside and began riding toward the path that led into the woods. She knew Jamal would easily catch up. He knew where her pond was-she had told him.

Milena urged Artemis into a canter and closed her eyes-letting the wind blow through her hair. She loved riding because it made her feel free. Being a princess had its perks, but she often felt as though she were trapped in a cage; a gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless. If she really had to marry Treize someday, she would never be free. She'd also be giving up her royal title. Married to him she'd be a duchess. Milena didn't like that one bit and decided she would run away if her parents tried to force her into the marriage.

She had tried to run away once, a few months ago because her parents had told her she couldn't go to a sleepover she had been invited to by a friend of Lucy's. Milena had been so excited about going to a sleepover like a normal girl, only to have her hopes dashed by her overprotective parents. She'd had a bag of clothes packed and everything. In fact, her bag was still in the secret passageway, hidden where only she could find it. If she had to, she could grab it quickly and slip out of the palace without being noticed.

She slowed down as she entered the woods. The path to her secret pond was hard to find if you didn't know what to look for. There was a wild raspberry bush that grew next to a willow tree, and the path was to the left of the pair. Milena dismounted and tied Artemis' reins to a low branch of the willow tree. It was too dense for the horse to walk any further. She patted Artemis, who nickered and bent to graze on the grass. Milena parted the branches of the tree and entered her secret world. It was beautiful. A bit dark at first, but the trees thinned as she drew closer to her pond.

Milena smiled as she came to the clearing. The sun shone through the trees and reflected off the water. The pond itself was surrounded by moss covered rocks and wildflowers. It was one hundred yards across and about eight feet deep at its deepest point. It was her own special world where she could just be a regular girl. Milena shed her clothes and jumped into the water. She swam to the surface and let out a whoop. The water was warm, and Milena dove under and swam around for a bit.

After awhile she pulled herself up onto a flat rock on the west end of the pond. She took her hair out of her ponytail and spread it out on the rock to dry as she lay down and laid her arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun. Milena had to be careful not to spend too much time in the sun, because her skin was so fair it burned very easily. That would be a dead give away to her parents that she had been outside a lot. As far as they knew, she didn't spend a lot of time outside other than to go riding once in awhile. Daddy would have a heart attack if he knew how often she snuck out of the palace to go swimming.

Milena was dozing when she heard a tree branch snap on the far side of the clearing. She sat up abruptly, calling, "Don't come into the clearing Jamal; I'm not decent." She jumped to the shore from her rock and hurried to her pile of clothing on the opposite side of the pond.

Just as she reached for her clothes someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed and kicked at her captor. She was rewarded with a grunt of pain, but he didn't release her. "Unhand me at once! You have no idea who you are dealing with! Get your hands off me! How dare-" Her protests were cut off as her captor clamped a hand over her mouth.

Milena was very angry, which she found surprising. Her first reaction should have been terror. She was a little afraid, but knew that Jamal would be along any moment and would save her; she simply had to delay her would-be abductor. She bit down as hard as she could on the hand covering her mouth, and it was removed at once as her captor let out a stream of curses in Russian, which made her freeze.

Russian was a language spoken in the Sanc Kingdom-but it wasn't very common. Most preferred to speak English. That meant that her captor was one of her subjects. Maybe he didn't know who she was. Even so, what he was doing wasn't acceptable; kidnapping was a crime. She had heard of people who kidnapped children and sold them into slavery. Milena sincerely hoped this man wasn't one of those people.

She opened her mouth to scream again, but her captor finally spoke directly to her. "Settle down Milena, I was only messing with you."

Milena sagged in relief, then remembered that she was completely naked. She was also in the company of a family member: her cousin, Lord Nicholas , future earl of Stanton. He was sixteen years old, and she had heard some of her aunts and cousins refer to him as a 'womanizer', whatever that meant. Calling him cousin was a bit of a stretch. He was her third cousin twice removed; a very distant cousin indeed.

Three months ago, at their cousin Andrew's wedding, Nick had kissed her on the mouth. Afterwards, Nicholas had told her to keep it their little secret. She had, because she thought that having a secret was fun, even if it was a strange secret. What was so secretive about a family member giving you a kiss? Families were supposed to show love and affection toward each other. Her parents and her siblings showed their love for her all the time, through hugs and kisses.

Milena kicked at her cousin's shins again, " You should be ashamed Nick. You scared me half to death. Can you put me down please? I have to get dressed." Nicholas seemed not to hear her, or he was ignoring her. Milena wondered what her cousin was doing, why he was behaving so strangely, and where on Earth Jamal was.

She struggled to free herself from her cousin's grip, which only tightened as he hissed in her ear. "Stop moving this instant!" His harsh tone made Milena comply. He sounded angry, and that was not what she wanted . She had seen him angry before, and it had been very scary. He had kissed a maid in the palace, and when she'd refused his attentions he had slapped her across the face. Milena couldn't know at her young age that her wiggling had aroused him. Had she understood the ways of men and what it meant, she would have been terrified.

Nicholas slowly lowered her to the ground, reigning in his lust and turned her to face him. The fact that he desired his little cousin at all was baffling, and it angered him. Milena was a child; he shouldn't feel this way about her, but he couldn't seem to help it. She was, at times, mature for her age and had a fire about her that he found fascinating- like when she bit him just now. She should've been terrified and fainted like most girls would have. Then there was her beauty. Even as a child she had an uncommon and ethereal beauty about her, with her platinum blond hair, violet eyes, a full mouth, and a small upturned nose. She would be exquisite when she grew up, he was certain. She'd be the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, and he intended to have her.

Nick's great-uncle had once been king of the Sanc Kingdom. He had went mad after the death of his wife and son, and had been known as a tyrant for the remainder of his rule. It was decided upon his death that his cousin would take the throne because he died without an heir. The royal family's name had then changed to Peacecraft, and Nick's father had been given an earldom, a gift that was intended to pacify him. Instead, it had made Nick's father very angry, since he had been next in line for the throne as the king's nephew and oldest living relative. He bided his time and waited for the day that he could strike back at those who had stolen what belonged to his family.

When King Daniel ruled the Sanc Kingdom, an era of peace had come about. It seemed he and his family lived up to the name of Peacecraft. King Daniel died and his son William took the throne. The year after he became king, his queen gave birth to twins-Milliardo and Milena. As members of the royal family, Nick's family was invited to the celebration. It was then that Nick's father happened upon the idea for his revenge: he would arrange a marriage between his son Nicholas and Princess Milena. The prince could easily have a tragic "accident", leaving Milena next in line for the throne. With the marriage, his family would sit on the throne once more. It wasn't unheard of, marriage between distant cousins to keep the lineage pure. Royals had been doing it for centuries. Milena and Nicholas were very distantly related, so it wouldn't have been a problem.

King William might have been open to the idea if he hadn't already pledged his first born daughter to his best friend, the Duke of Luxembourg. Nick's father was enraged that his plan had been foiled, but he wasn't willing to give up. He was determined to have his revenge-even if he couldn't put his family back on the throne. It was now, years later, that he learned of an organization that was opting for world domination of sorts. They were trying to gain support from the countries of the Earth so they could rule over Earth and the space colonies with militaristic control. He also knew damn well that his second cousin would never support them; he would declare the Sanc Kingdom neutral. His pacifistic ways would mean the end of the Sanc Kingdom.

It was called Oz, and if they were opposed they tended to respond with violence. So the Sanc Kingdom would be destroyed and he wouldn't have to worry about who was on the throne. It had been easy to bribe one of the officers into assassinating the Peacecrafts. When he had told Nicholas of his plan his son had been angry that his father felt the need to kill Milena. He thought marrying her was a good idea, and still wanted to. He had watched his cousin as she grew into a very beautiful and unique girl. His father had been surprised, but consented. "Better to get her here sooner rather than later, my son. Oz will be making their move soon, and my associate will not discriminate. He plans on assassinating the entire royal family." Nicholas knew he should feel bad about that, but he didn't . He had grown up listening to his father's stories of how the Peacecrafts had stolen the throne from his family, and he was as angry at them as his father. He figured if he married Milena the Peacecrafts would still be ended since she would take his last name upon marriage.

So here he was, in the process of kidnapping his own cousin, and she didn't even know it. His family had received an invitation to the ball, and he had come in person to tell the king and queen that his father was ill and wouldn't make it, and to kindly decline the invitation to stay the night because he had to run the estate for his father. This was not true of course, but he needed an alibi for when he kidnapped Milena , because when they were attacked surely some of the people would escape the massacre. He had followed Milena as she exited the stables. Nobody knew his intent, so he had been able to convince the stable attendant that he would act as an escort for the princess. The man had been happy to comply since he had other duties to attend to. The only problem with this was that if he didn't return Milena's horse to the stables, the man might get suspicious and of course he would let the king and queen know who had been with their daughter at the time of her disappearance. So now he would have to get her to come back to the palace with him and kidnap her from there. Somehow.

Milena frowned as she watched her cousin, who was deep in thought about something. She had heard some of the girls in the palace giggling about how handsome he was, and looking at him now, while his face wasn't twisted in anger or rage it was easy to see that. Nick had thick black hair that he kept a bit long but somehow managed to make him look dashing, a clean shaven face, and his eyes were a lovely shade of gray. When Nicholas came out of his day dream he found Milena looking at him curiously. He shook himself and smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her and pushed her toward her clothes. "Go on and get dressed now. The ball starts pretty soon and you have to get ready."

Milena bent to scoop up her clothes and Nicholas hissed. He was hard as a rock and it pissed him off to no end. If it could just be ten years from now when she would be old enough…Ten years was a long time to wait. He would have to carry on with Melanie for the time being. She was a maid in his father's house and she was quite pretty with her blue eyes and blond hair. She had been flattered when the master's son took an interest in her, never suspecting that he was just using her until he could have the girl he really wanted. It seemed she would have to do for quite awhile. If Milena was going to live with them it would be torture, and he would need a way to slake his lust. Nicholas shook his head to clear it, and followed Milena as she made her way to the path back to her horse.

Nicholas mounted and reached down to help Milena up. The princess frowned. "Didn't you ride here?" she asked her cousin. Nicholas shook his head.

"I figured a run would be good exercise." he told her with a grin.

Milena giggled as she imagined him running through the field in his nice clothes. She didn't mind Nick when he was like this. He was quite charming. Maybe she had been wrong about him. He didn't seem so bad. After all, everyone had a bad day once in awhile. The day she had seen him so angry must have been such a day. Nick reached down and scooped Milena up, sitting her in his lap as he nudged Artemis into a canter. They rode in silence, Milena wondering why Nick sat so stiffly in the saddle. Maybe he didn't like horses. She asked him as he dismounted in the stable and Nicholas laughed as he lifted her down from the horse. He held her for a moment, looking into her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." he murmured, gently setting her down and brushing a lock of hair from her face. Milena frowned. "Why not?" Nicholas leaned down and gently kissed her. "It's a grown-up thing." he said as he took her hand and led her out of the stable. "Now, dear cousin, how are we going to sneak you into the palace without your parents noticing? You look a fright, and they would wonder where you've been."

Milena tugged him toward the back of the palace. This way-I'll show you!" Milena wasn't sure she should show her cousin the secret tunnels, but he was family after all. Besides, she had kept his secret like he told her to, so in return he could keep her secret; it was only fair. She ducked under the overhanging branch of a huge willow tree and pushed against what appeared to be part of the palace wall. Nick jumped when the wall swung silently inward to reveal a tunnel. He looked at Milena to find her smiling shyly at him. Damn her, he was aroused again. "_Focus! Think of something else." _he told himself harshly. This was getting ridiculous.

He smiled back. "That's a neat trick Milena. I didn't know that was here." Milena tugged on his hand again, pulling him into the dark tunnel after her.

"It's my secret. I sneak out of the palace without anyone knowing when I want to be alone. The tunnels have been here since the palace was built, and the knowledge of them has been passed down in the royal family for a long time. Does it make you happy?"

Nick frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked her. Milena led him through a labyrinth of tunnels until she came to another door and pushed. They came out and found themselves in her bedchamber. After closing the door, she turned to him, a serious look on her face. "I want you to keep my secret like I kept yours. I would be in big trouble with Daddy if he knew I told you about the tunnels." Nick smiled and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "Of course I'll keep your secret, sweetheart-just as you've kept mine."

Milena sagged in relief, and peeked at him through her lashes. "Really? You promise you won't tell Mama and Daddy?" Nick patted her head. "Yes, Milena, I promise. Milena smiled brightly. "Good, now we each have a secret, and promise not to tell anyone else." Nick knelt, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Shall we seal the promise?" Milena nodded, not sure what he meant, and was very surprised when her cousin crushed her against him and kissed her. The kiss was different than any other he had given her. His kisses had always been gentle, but this was something else. When she gasped, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, and groaned. Milena began to feel scared. She couldn't breathe and he was crushing her. She whimpered and pushed at his shoulders.

With enormous effort Nicholas pulled back. He was letting his lust control him. He looked at Milena's face and found fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry Milena, I got carried away." he said softly, as he smoothed back a lock of her hair. "Will you forgive me?" Milena, her eyes luminous, nodded. She didn't know what to think. She had seen her father kiss her mother that way once, and wondered if Nick felt that way about her.

Before she could ask him, there was a knock on the door, and Milena went to answer it. It was Anna, who took one look at her charge and clucked her tongue. "My goodness, Your Highness, what have you been doing? Come along now, I'll run you a bath." She led the princess through the door to her sitting room, which led to her private bath. Milena turned to look at Nick, but he was gone.

After soaking in the tub for half an hour, Anna ordered her out. "You can't go to the ball with fingers that are wrinkled like prunes. Milena got out and Anna wrapped her in a warm towel. "Come now, Your Highness, and I will dry your hair." She led her charge to her dressing table and began combing her hair. When she had finished, Anna brought Milena's underclothes. The camisole was made of silk, the neckline lined in lace and purple ribbons, and the double underskirt was ruffled. Milena giggled as she put them on. "A bit frumpy aren't they Anna?" she asked her maid. Anna smiled as she helped the princess tie her underskirt. "Well it is a formal occasion Your Highness." she replied.

Milena shook her head as Anna sat her down at the dressing table again and began brushing her hair. She brushed it until it shone, then began curling it with a curling iron. She pulled the sides back and pinned them with silver hair combs, leaving the rest of Milena's curls to fall down her back. Anna opened a velvet box on Milena's dressing table and lifted out a delicate silver tiara studded with diamonds. It was one of three tiaras that belonged to Milena. She gently placed the tiara on the princess's head where it rested beautifully in the mass of golden curls.

Anna helped Milena into her gown and laced up the back. Finally, a necklace and matching earrings were added to the ensemble, as well as a pair of elbow length gloves. The silver taffeta and amethysts sparkled in the light. Anna stepped back to observe her handiwork and smiled. "You are a vision, Your Highness." she sighed. "Mind the train in the back. It's small, but guests could step on it if you're not careful."

Milena smiled at her and went to the full length mirror to observe her reflection. She twirled and giggled as the skirt billowed out. "It's quite lovely. I don't think I've ever worn a more beautiful gown."

Anna smiled at the princess. "Yes, it is one of the most beautiful I have seen. Your father was quite adamant that amethysts be used because of the kingdom's colors. I thought it was an interesting idea; and appropriate, seeing as it is your betrothal ball and you represent our fair kingdom."

Milena's smile faded. She had forgotten about Treize. The ball seemed less fun when she thought of that. Frowning, she turned to Anna. "Have he and Milliardo arrived yet?" she asked.

Anna shook her head. "It seems they are having some trouble with their travel arrangements. Don't worry, they'll be here."

Milena sighed "Pity, that. Well, if they're coming they had better hurry. The ball starts in an hour."

Anna sighed. "If you don't need me, Your Highness, I will retire for a bit." Milena smiled. "Of course, Anna. Send Lucy to me; she can attend me this evening. Take the evening off." Anna curtsied. "Thank you, Your Highness. I will be around, should you need me." She picked up Milena's clothes and left the room.

Milena turned again to look in the mirror. Vanity was not a trait she possessed, but she couldn't help admiring her reflection. She had never looked prettier, and the way Anna had done her hair made her look at least two years older. A movement from the corner of her eye made her gasp. She turned, intending to scream for her guards, but stopped when she realized it was only Nicholas. "You need to stop doing that Nick." she said, clutching a hand over her racing heart. "That's two times now that you've nearly given me a heart attack."

Nicholas grinned and made a gallant bow. "My apologies, fair cousin. I shall have to make amends." he came forward and offered her his arm. "Will you allow me the honor of escorting you to the ball?"

Milena rolled her eyes at his antics, but obliged him by executing a perfect curtsy and extending her hand for a kiss. "Of course, my lord. I would be delighted."

Nicholas smiled and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as they headed toward the door. "That is a very lovely gown, Mina" He said, using the nickname Treize had given her when she was little.

Milena smiled. "Thank you Nick. You look quite dashing yourself in that suit." They made their way to the first floor of the palace, chatting quietly together. As they rounded the corner at the end of the hall leading to the ballroom, they nearly collided with Queen Helen.

The queen's face lit up with delight at the sight of Milena. "Oh, darling you look so beautiful!" she exclaimed as she leaned down to kiss Milena on the cheek.

Milena grinned. "Thank you, Mama. You're really pretty too." She said as she eyed the queen's royal purple gown and white sash pinned near her shoulder. Her hair had been braided and wrapped around her head, and her golden crown gleamed atop her head. Milena loved her mother's crown. It was elegant, yet simple, and was designed with a hole in the middle where a jewel was placed; however, the jewel was removable and interchangeable. The last time Milena had seen her wear the crown, a ruby had been in it because her dress had been red. Tonight, a large amethyst gleamed in the center. Milena wished the crown would pass to her one day, but it would go to Milliardo's queen.

Helen smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Milena could tell she was worried about something. Before she could ask her mother about it, the queen replied, "Thank you, sweetheart." She nodded at Nicholas. "You look very nice as well, Lord Nicholas."

Nick bowed and kissed the queen's hand. "Many thanks, Your Majesty, but nobody here can match the beauty of you and your daughter this evening." He glanced around the ballroom. "And where might my other cousin be? I expect he will be looking rather dashing in a suit."

The queen frowned. "William and I are getting worried. With the current political unrest William didn't' want the children to leave the palace. He's afraid someone from OZ will use them as hostages."

Nicholas carefully schooled his face into a concerned expression. This was not a subject he wanted to discuss with the queen, when he knew OZ would be here soon to make them pay for not siding with them. "Oh? I hadn't heard about that, but I'm sure he's perfectly all right. Perhaps the car had a flat tire or something of that sort. He'll walk in here any minute now, so don't you worry Your Majesty."

Helen smiled weakly. "Thank you, Nicholas. Would you stay with Milena, to protect her in case something happens? I'm a worried with everything that's going on."

Nicholas suppressed a laugh and bowed to the queen. "Of course, Your Majesty; I would be honored to escort the princess." As the queen walked away Nicholas smiled darkly. Oh, this was going much better than even he had anticipated. It would be so easy to kidnap Milena if he was expected to stay by her.

Milena was frowning as she watched her mother walk away. What in the world was going on? Her father had told her not to worry, but how could she not when her brother was missing? She looked at Nick. "Do you really think Milliardo's ok?"

Nicholas smiled at her and patted her hand. "Don't worry dearest cousin; I'm sure your brother is fine." he reassured her. Inside he was angry and worried. If Milliardo wasn't present, it was not a good thing. In order for the entire family to be wiped out, the heir to the throne needed to be dead. On the other hand, the prince was only six years old. Even if he survived, there was nothing a little boy could do about a massacre.

He tugged Milena toward the door. "Come on Milena, let's take a walk. There's no sense worrying about it. The king and queen will let you know when they here anything."

Milena nodded. "Okay Nicholas. I want to walk in the big garden."

Nicholas led her out of the ballroom, down the hall, and through the throne room, which led to the largest garden the palace boasted-it had three. This one had a few bushes and flower arrangements, a path, and a huge hedge maze that took up a majority of the garden. They took a turn around the path that wound around the various bushes.

Milena was deep in thought about her brother. She hoped he was ok. They were making a second turn around the path when Milena noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She stopped walking and tugged on Nicholas's hand. "Nicholas, I just saw someone over there." she whispered.

Frowning, Nicholas turned to see what she meant and swore softly under his breath as he saw two soldiers sneaking stealthily toward the palace. OZ had come sooner than he anticipated. He grabbed Milena's hand and began pulling her away toward the maze. "Milena, we have to go; I think the person you saw must be an enemy!" he exclaimed.

Milena resisted. "No Nicholas, I have to find Mama and Daddy! They could get hurt and I have to warn them." Nicholas swore as she tugged her hand from his and dashed toward the stables. He tore after her, determined not to lose her. He rounded the corner and saw her disappear into the secret tunnel and followed. When he got inside he couldn't see her anywhere. Remembering the way to her room, he retraced their earlier steps.

Milena had meanwhile taken a different path-one that led to her father's study. If he had been waiting for word from Milliardo, that's where he would go. She was about to open the secret door when the sound of a gunshot rang out. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. She came out only when she heard the door to the room close. Milena found her father on the floor in a pool of blood. Sobbing, she ran to him. "Daddy, please! Please be okay."

The king was gasping for breath and tried to focus on his daughter. "You must leave, Milena. It isn't safe for you here. Find Anna and get out of here as fast as you can. They won't spare you just because you're a child."

Milena's tears were blurring her vision, and she wiped them. "I can't just leave you here. We have to get you to a doctor."

The king smiled weakly at her. "Please don't defy me, dearest. Just this once do as your father tells you. I can't be saved now."

Milena began crying in earnest. "Don't say that Daddy. How will I grow up without you and Mama?"

William cupped her cheek and gently brushed her tears away. "Don't be sad honey, I will always be with you, in your heart. Now promise me you'll get somewhere safe. Someday when you're grown up, you will be queen. Hide for awhile, okay? When you feel it's safe, make your way to Luxembourg. Treize and his family will protect you."

Milena nodded. "Okay Daddy. I promise." The king coughed and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Milena dabbed at it with her handkerchief.

William smiled. "That's my good girl."

Suddenly Milena smelled smoke. "Daddy, I think they started the palace on fire!"

The king gripped her hand. "You must go now! You'll be fine, honey. You are my big, brave girl."

Milena began crying again. "Daddy I'm scared." He squeezed her hand. "I know you are, honey, but I promise you'll be fine if you get somewhere safe."

Milena nodded and hugged her father tightly. The king put an arm around her. "Remember that I love you Milena, and I will always be with you." Milena whispered, " I love you too, Daddy."

A moment later, the king's arm fell limply to the floor. Milena pulled back to find her father's eyes had closed. He was no longer breathing, and she knew he was dead. She kissed his cheek and made her way back to the secret door. She would have to get her bag of clothes from the tunnel. It was hard to see with her tears blurring her vision, but she managed to find her way to the spot where she had hidden her bag of clothes.

When she entered her room, she was pulled into Anna's arms. Her maid was crying hysterically. "Oh thank God you're okay! I worried that you had perished in the fire like…oh never mind. We must go quickly!" Milena nodded and ran to her jewelry box to get her diamond encrusted locket her parents had given her for her birthday. Inside was a picture of her family.

Nicholas suddenly burst into the room from the secret door. Seeing Milena, he grabbed her arm and shook her, angrily shouting, "Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick!"

Anna grabbed his arm. "Lord Nicholas, unhand her. That is no way to treat a child."

Milena had tears in her eyes as she looked at her cousin. "If you would have let me go sooner, Daddy might not be dead. It's all your fault!"

Nicholas knelt and put his arms around her. "It's nobody's fault Milena. Those soldiers were out to destroy everything and everyone. There was nothing anyone could have done."

Smoke began creeping into the room from under the door and Anna pushed Nicholas and Milena toward the secret tunnels. "We can talk about this later. We have to get out of here before any of them realize that the princess is still alive." She turned her attention across the room where her daughter Lucy was huddled in a corner. "Come along, sweetheart, we're going now." Lucy nodded without saying a word and joined them.

Milena gasped as she saw that Lucy's dress was splattered with blood. "Lucy, what happened? Are you alright?" The older girl just looked at her with a blank expression. Milena looked to Anna. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she talking?"

Anna gently prodded the girls into the tunnel after Nicholas. "She's okay, Your Highness. She's just in shock. When the enemies stormed the palace, one of the royal guards was trying to protect her and was killed. They must have assumed that Lucy was killed as well. Come now, we need to get out of here!"

Milena nodded and entered the secret passage after her friend. Nicholas led the way through the tunnels until they came out on the west side of palace. Artemis and one other horse from the royal stables were tethered to a tree there. Nicholas caught Anna's eye and gestured to the other horse as he mounted Artemis. Anna nodded and mounted the horse, pulling Lucy up behind her.

Milena took the hand Nicholas offered her and he pulled her up into his lap. "Thank you for saving me, Nicholas."

Nicholas nudged Artemis into a canter, heading for the trees. "You can stay with me. Nobody will suspect that you're there."

Milena shook her head. "No, I have to go to the Duke of Luxemburg. I promised Daddy I would go to him. It was his dying wish."

"Don't be ridiculous Mina. Everyone knows that your family and theirs are close friends. That would be the first place your enemies would look for you."

Milena sighed. "You're right. We'll stay with you for awhile. Just until it's safe for me to return home. Thank you, Nicholas."

"Of course, dear cousin. That's what family is for." He smiled darkly. His pretty little cousin had no idea she would never be returning home, or that it would never be safe for her as long as she was with him. Things were going exactly as he planned...

**So that's the end of chapter one. Please read and review. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Lady Amira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**Time for the next chapter of my story. I'm jumping ahead a little bit in this chapter because the plot would get very long and boring if I didn't. **

**Milena moves in with her uncle and cousin, and lives as normal of a life as she can, considering her situation. She also makes a shocking discovery. I won't give out any more details, but maybe we'll see Treize in this chapter…**

**Happy reading!**

**Lady Amira**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Chapter 2**

Milena sighed as she sat down on her window seat, staring out at the huge lawn of her uncle's country estate. A large pavilion had been set up in the back yard, with several round tables and two long rectangle ones underneath it. She watched as several servants set the tables with plates and silverware, and scattered confetti here and there.

Today was her twelfth birthday, and Uncle Niall was throwing her a party. He did it every year, ignoring her protests. Her birthday was an annual reminder of everything she had lost six years ago…and she hated being reminded of it. She just wanted the day to be over with. The thought of being the center of attention at the party, pretending to be happy, made her sick to her stomach.

There was a knock at her door and a moment later Lucy entered. "Milena, are you okay?" she asked her friend. "You're crying."

Surprised, Milena brushed a hand across her eyes. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. Her thoughts had been elsewhere. Thinking of her parents, and Relena.

Dead. Gone.

And poor little Relena had only been two. Just a baby, killed simply because she had the royal blood of the Peacecrafts flowing in her veins. Milliardo, however, was a different matter. Milena couldn't explain it, but she somehow knew her twin brother was out there somewhere. She would find him one day, when she got out of this prison.

Lucy frowned. She was worried for Milena. She knew the princess hated her birthday because of _that_ day. Her depression seemed to increase every year. She had tried to tell the Earl, but he simply wouldn't listen. He had told her to stick to serving the princess and to keep her nose out of things that weren't her business…the asshole. He didn't even care that his niece was miserable.

It was then that Lucy happened upon an idea. She sat next to Milena and put her arms around her. "What do you think about ditching the party? We could go out riding or maybe even into town."

Milena looked at her friend to see if she was serious. She seemed to be. "Not attend my own party? That's not proper behavior for a princess, Lucy. I couldn't possibly-"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh who cares? Nobody knows who you really are. You're going to be wearing your disguise. You're not a princess. You're Brianna Nikolai. Come on, it'll be fun."

"You're being impertinent, Lucy." Milena snapped. "I may pretend to be someone else, but you should always remember that I am your princess."

Lucy drew back and stood, looking down at the floor. "Of course, Your Highness. I spoke out of turn and I apologize." Tears welling in her eyes, Lucy curtsied and quickly left the room.

When she had gone, Milena felt guilty for being so abrupt. It wasn't Lucy's fault she was in a bad mood. She had just been trying to cheer her up. Actually, Lucy's idea had its merits. She really didn't want to go to the party, but she would suffer Uncle Niall's wrath if she disappeared. She had tried to run away twice in the six years she had been living here, and both times Uncle Niall had taken the switch to her…sadistic bastard.

He was the reason she had run away in the first place. He was often drunk, and when he was drunk he was angry and mean. Milena didn't know the reason, nor did she care. She hated him, and didn't want to live with him.

The only good thing about being here was Nicholas. Her cousin had been her friend and confidant whenever she needed him. He took her out riding, bought her nice things, and spent a lot of time with her. Maybe she could get him to sneak her out for a little while tonight; he liked a little adventure sometimes.

Milena shook her head. What was she thinking? He'd never help her tonight. He knew how much the party meant to his father, and Nicholas was all about pleasing his father. Oh well, it was an interesting thought anyway.

She sighed as she saw the first of the guests coming up the driveway. She went to her dressing table and began braiding her hair. She wrapped it tightly around her head and put on her brown wig. Making sure it was in place, she put in her brown contact lenses. She hated the wig. It was itchy. The contacts weren't too bad.

Pretending to be someone else was getting old. It had been six years. Surely it was safe to go home now? Her uncle didn't think so, and insisted she continue living here. That only made Milena hate him more. She'd show him. One of these days, she was getting out of here and he would never find her.

Milena sighed again and put on her party dress. It was nothing fancy like the dresses she had worn in the Sanc Kingdom, but it was still pretty. It was a red silk sundress with little white flowers printed on it. She added a pair of white sandals and short sleeved white sweater, and turned to look in the mirror. She left the room with her head held high. Coming down the grand staircase, Milena pasted a smile on her face.

So began several hours of torturous boredom. She smiled, she socialized, she danced, she ate cake, and she graciously thanked the guests for their gifts, all the while hating every minute of it. When the last guest finally left at 9:00, Milena was so relieved she could have cried. She glared at Uncle Niall as they went into the sitting room. He didn't notice, or he was ignoring her.

He beamed at Nicholas. "Well, that was a success, wasn't it, Son?"

Nicholas smiled at his father as he sat next to Milena and held her hand. "Yes, of course, Father."

All her uncle cared about was his social standing. That's why he wouldn't let her leave. The story he had given his friends and neighbors six years ago was that her parents had died in a car accident, and he had decided to raise her. The only truthful thing he told them was that she was his great-niece. That made him quite noble in their eyes and he loved it. Playing the role of the doting daddy figure was something he enjoyed quite a lot. Too bad all his friends didn't know what a jerk he really was.

Vinny, the butler, brought in brandy for her uncle and cousin, and tea for her. Milena wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget the whole day. She stood abruptly, pulling her hand from Nicholas's. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen, I am very tired."

Niall eyed his great-niece. "You seemed to enjoy the party." he commented, taking a rather large drink of his brandy.

Milena had no desire to be around him when he drank. She was fed up with her uncle treating her like he was her father and had a right to tell her what to do. "Of course not, Uncle. I hated it, just like I hated all the others." she replied in a cool, calm voice.

Niall turned red and sputtered angrily as he set his brandy glass down and stood towering over her. "How dare you talk to me that way, you ungrateful little bitch! After all I've done for you…"

Milena scoffed. "I didn't ask you to do anything for me. I'm sick of you acting like you have rights over me." Milena was shaking; years of pent up anger coming to the surface. " You are not my father! You have no right to tell me what to do." She tilted her chin defiantly. "I am crown princess of the Sanc Kingdom!"

Niall was enraged. He raised his fist and backhanded Milena, knocking her to the floor. "Don't take that attitude with me, you insolent little brat! You're not the princess of anything. Your family is dead and your kingdom destroyed."

Tears in her eyes, Milena stood and took a step toward her uncle, but Nicholas stopped her with a hand on her arm. He stood in front of her and faced his father.

"I think everyone's just tired, Father. It's been a long day. I'll take Milena to her room." Niall glared at his son, but nodded curtly and went back to his brandy.

Nicholas pulled a protesting Milena behind him up the stairs. When he got to her room, he pulled her inside and shut the door. Turning to face her, he glared at her. "What the hell were you thinking, provoking him like that? You must have known he would get angry when you said that."

Milena pushed past him, taking her sweater off and tossing it on her bed. "I don't care Nicholas. He has no right to treat me that way." She was trying to sound stern and commanding, but the quavering note in her voice betrayed her true feelings. She sat on her bed and took off her sandals.

Nicholas watched as she put her sandals away in her closet. This was the first time he'd been alone with her in a bedroom in a long time. He avoided that situation on purpose, because he wasn't sure what he would do if he had her alone near a bed.

Milena sighed and headed for her bathroom, reaching for the zipper on the back of dress. "I'm getting ready for bed if you don't mind." She said shortly. He shrugged, saying nothing, and Milena went into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She brushed her teeth, took off her wig, and contact lenses. She put on her nightgown, grabbed her brush, and headed back to her bedroom. She was surprised to find that Nicholas was still in her room, leaning on one of her bed posts. She ignored him and sat down at her dressing table.

Nicholas watched as Milena walked over to her dressing table and began to unpin her braids. He pushed away from the bedpost and stood behind her, silently holding out his hand.

Milena ignored him and began undoing her braids. Nicholas sighed and snatched her brush from her. "Stop being so stubborn." he said lightly, as he brushed her hands aside and finished unbraiding her hair.

Milena glared mutely at him. She was still angry at him for not defending her against her uncle. He knew how much she hated the parties and could have said something to his father, but he didn't. He could have stopped Uncle Niall from hitting her too. As Nicholas began brushing her hair, Milena asked, "Why didn't you tell him how much I hate these stupid parties? You know this time of year is hard for me."

Nicholas sighed. "I was going to, Milena. It's just that…he was so excited about the party."

Milena snorted. "Oh, please Nicholas. Don't treat me like a little girl. I'm well aware that Uncle Niall likes to play the part of responsible guardian. That's why he keeps me prisoner here."

Nicholas abruptly turned her to face him, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes. "You are not a prisoner, Milena. You are family, and a guest." He said firmly.

Milena searched his eyes. He seemed sincere, but something was off-she could feel it. "Then why am I never allowed to leave the Stanton estate?" she asked him softly.

"You know why. If OZ finds out you're alive, they'll kill you. It's safer for you to stay here."

Milena jerked her chin out of his hand and went to sit on her bed, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "That's stupid! I have a disguise, don't I? It's not like anyone would know who I am if I go out as Brianna Nikolai."

Nicholas sat next to her on the bed and put his arms around her, gently rubbing her back . "I'll talk to him, okay?" I'll tell him I'm taking you out tomorrow."

Milena pulled back to look at him. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Nicholas smiled. "Really." He frowned when he saw the bruise forming on her cheek. He gently brushed his fingers over the area. "I'm sorry he hit you." He said softly, leaning toward her, intending to kiss the bruise.

Just as he was leaning in, Milena turned to thank him for being so thoughtful. As a result, the kiss ended up on her lips instead of her cheek. Milena gasped in surprise.

Nicholas couldn't help it. It had been so long, and she was so sweet. He gently parted her lips with his, not wanting to scare her. It had been years since he kissed her. Actually, he hadn't kissed her since _that_ day, when they had made promises to each other.

Milena was old enough now to understand what this meant-Nicholas desired her. Anna had taught her and Lucy "the facts of life" a few weeks ago. She also knew that his desire was absurd, because she wasn't yet a woman. Not to mention, they were related, albeit distantly.

Milena held still and didn't fight him; she didn't want him to become angry. Anna had taught her that when a man felt a strong enough desire, he would take what he wanted no matter what; and it was best not to get hurt fighting him.

In the end, she didn't have to fight, because Nicholas pulled back on his own. Their eyes met; Milena's were filled with questions while Nicholas's were clouded with lust. Neither of them said anything for several moments.

Milena broke the silence. "I'm only twelve, Nicholas. It'll be at least four or five years before I'm old enough for this. "

Nicholas chuckled. "You know, Milena, you are very forthright." He cupped her cheek. "I think we should talk about it when you're a little older."

Milena frowned. "Talk? About how you want me?" She shook her head. "What for? It's not like anything will come of it. You're 22, and you'll be marrying soon." Nicholas looked at her pointedly. Milena's jaw dropped. "You can't mean-"

Nicholas put a finger over her lips. "Milena, we'll talk details another time. It's been in the works for awhile. And before you ask, yes, my father approves."

Milena was appalled. "Did you even stop to think about whether or not_** I **_approve? I don't want to marry you; I don't' love you; at least, not in that way."

Nicholas smiled and patted her hand. "Like I said we'll talk about it another time.' He kissed her cheek and stood. "Goodnight, my love. Get some rest. We have an exciting day out tomorrow." He left, closing the door behind him.

Milena counted to twenty before going to the door. She put her ear to the door to listen. Hearing nothing, she quietly opened her door and peered down the hall. She saw Nicholas disappearing around the corner and followed him. She wanted to make sure he was going to tell her uncle that he was taking her out tomorrow. He went back to the sitting room with his father.

"She knows." he said without preamble to his father as he sat on the chaise lounge and downed his brandy.

Niall frowned at his son. "Who?"

"Milena."

"She knows about our involvement with OZ?"

"**Our** involvement, Father? I had nothing to do with that reckless plan of yours. All I did was make sure Milena was safe. You're the one who wanted the Peacecrafts gone."

"What are you talking about, then?"

Nicholas chuckled humorlessly. "She knows I'm going to marry her."

Niall grinned. "Oh? And what did she have to say about that?"

"She says she doesn't want to marry me."

Niall grunted. "Well she doesn't have a choice. With her marriage to you, the Peacecraft name will be forgotten. Besides, she's twelve; how could she possibly know what she wants?"

Nicholas sighed. "I don't know, but she is quite mature for her age. I told her I would talk to her about it another time." Niall nodded, and their conversation turned to other topics.

Milena ran back to her room, raced to the bathroom, and was violently ill. Her mind was in chaos. Her uncle was an absolute monster. He'd had her family killed. He was the reason her life was destroyed six years ago. She had to escape. She quickly ran through her bedroom, to the connecting door and knocked softly. Moments later Anna answered.

"Your Highness, what-"

"Shhh!" Milena shushed her and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"We have to escape, Anna; as soon as possible."

Anna frowned. "What do you mean?"

Milena relayed everything she had overheard her uncle and cousin talking about. When she had finished, Anna had a horrified look on her face. "You're absolutely right, Your Highness. We must get you out of here. Clearly it isn't safe here anymore."

"Apparently it was never safe. It has to be tomorrow. Nicholas is going to take me out for the day. I can give him the slip, but how are we going to get you and Lucy out?"

"That will be easy. The earl doesn't pay attention to servants. We can meet by the big tree in the woods on the outskirts of town. Will you be able to do that? I don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

Milena waved a hand in dismissal. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

The next day, Milena waited impatiently by the door for Nicholas. Anna and Lucy had already gone. Anna had asked if she and Lucy could go shopping, and the earl had approved. They had been living here for so long, he would never suspect them of treachery. That, and neither he nor his son knew that they knew the truth, so they had the element of surprise on their side.

The idea of pretending to enjoy the day with Nicholas made Milena nauseous, but she would have to do it if she was going to escape. At last, Nicholas came down the stairs, pulling on a jacket. It was a cool day for April. The sun was out, but it was supposed to rain later, and Milena was counting on that. The rain would wash away any traces of her escape. Nicholas was an excellent tracker, and would most likely be able to find Milena without the rain.

Nicholas smiled at Milena as he approached her. He tried to kiss her cheek, but she pulled away. Nicholas frowned. "Don't pull away from me, Milena."

Milena sighed. "I don't want to encourage you, Nicholas. I love you as a cousin should, not as a lover. You need to accept that." She turned away from him and headed outside where the car was waiting for them.

Nicholas angrily strode after her, grabbing her wrist and jerking her around to face him.

Milena's eyes widened in surprise. "What-"

Nicholas shook her. " I won't talk about this anymore, Milena. You're going to marry me when you come of age, and that's final. If you want to argue about it, you can go back to your room and stay there."

Milena, knowing how awful his temper was, decided it was best just to agree. She jerked her arm away from him. "Fine, whatever. Can we please go now? You promised I could go out today."

Mollified, Nicholas opened the door of the car for her and closed it after she climbed in. He got in the other side and tapped the glass divider to tell the driver to go. Milena watched the scenery go by, thinking of what she would do once she was free, all the while ignoring Nicholas's attempts to make conversation.

Hours later, after shopping, Nicholas asked Milena if she wanted to eat. Seeing it as inopportunity to escape, Milena agreed. Halfway through the meal, she excused herself.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Nicholas."

He smiled at her. "How about I order dessert while you're gone?"

Milena nodded. "Okay. Something chocolate." She headed toward the bathroom, hiding behind a potted plant see her cousin. He had a menu and waved a waiter over. It was now or never. Milena headed to the kitchen. When no one was looking, she ran through as quickly as she could, hearing angry shouts behind her.

Coming out the back door, Milena looked around. She had to head east in order to meet up with Anna and Lucy in the agreed upon rendezvous point. She ran as quick as she could, keeping to alleys and shadows. It took her an hour to reach the tree.

Anna ran up to her, hugging her fiercely. "Oh, Your Highness! I was getting worried. I expected you over an hour ago."

Milena smiled at her. "I know, I'm sorry, The opportunity to escape didn't present itself as quickly as I thought it would. Now, we have to get to Luxembourg. Treize and his parents will help me. Daddy made me promise the day he died that I would go to them for help."

Anna nodded. "Ok. I got us a horse and carriage waiting. The driver will take us wherever we want to go."

Milena sighed. "I can't believe I'm finally free of that hellhole. We should get going. Nicholas will be going out of his mind looking for me, and he's really good at tracking."

Anna took her hand and led her into the trees, where a carriage waited. Milena climbed into it, collapsing next to Lucy. Anna told the driver to head for the Luxembourg Castle, and climbed into the carriage. As it began moving, Anna took out some sandwiches she had made for them. As the girls began eating, Milena glanced at Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. I was just having a bad day, and I didn't mean it."

Lucy smiled at her. "It's ok, Your Highness. I truly did overstep my bounds. I just got comfortable with things the way they were."

Milena hugged her. "No, Lucy. You may be my servant, but you're my friend as well. Don't ever forget it."

After eating, Anna took out some blankets for them. The sun was setting in the west. "You girls need to get some rest. When you wake up, we'll be in Luxembourg."

Treize Kushrenada, future Duke of Luxembourg stared down his opponent.

"You won't beat me this time, my friend." He made his move.

His opponent smiled and did the same.

Treize chuckled and moved again. "Checkmate. That's three for me and one for you. Maybe next time, Milliardo."

The blond boy grinned. "I'll beat you someday, Treize." He looked out the window. The sun was getting low. "I better go. See you in a couple days?"

Treize sighed. "All right." he watched his friend leave, wondering why Milliardo never took him up on his offer to come live with him.

Treize was heading upstairs for his room when the doorbell rang. Wondering who on earth could be calling at this time of day, he opened the door. A woman and two girls stood in his doorstep.

"Can I help you?" he asked the woman. It was only a servant. What could she want?

Anna was hesitant. She had never met Treize before, so she wasn't sure if this boy was the young lord. "Are you Lord Treize?" She asked.

Milena pushed past her maid. "Of course it's him, Anna. Couldn't you tell by his arrogance?"

Treize eyed the impertinent girl who stepped forward. "Excuse me? Who are you, to speak to me in that way?"

Milena laughed. She had forgotten she was wearing a wig. She reached up and pulled it off, shaking out her blond hair. "Recognize me now, Treize?"

Treize stared in shock at his future wife. "Mina? My god, is that really you?"

Milena rolled her eyes. "No, it's Santa Clause. And stop calling me Mina."

Treize laughed, and scooped her up in a bear hug. "I don't believe it; I thought you were dead!"

Milena squirmed. "Put me down, you big oaf. Are you going to invite us in or make us stand out here all night?"

Treize put her down and gestured them inside. "Of course; where are my manners? Please come in. Can I get you anything?" he asked Milena.

"I don't want to impose, but I could really use a bath and some food. Anna and Lucy too."

"Of course. I will have the servants make the arrangements."

An hour later, after bathing and eating, Anna and Lucy were in bed and Milena had just finished getting ready for bed when Treize came into her room.

He took her arm and sat with her on the bed. "Milena, what happened? Where have you been all these years?"

Milena sighed. "Treize that is a long story that I will tell you another time. Suffice it to say I thought I was safe where I was, learned it wasn't, and now I escaped and need to go into hiding."

Treize frowned. "Milena, you're safe now. I will always protect you."

Milena shook her head. "No Treize. I'm in a lot of danger and I need to be far away from here. Just long enough for him to think I'm gone."

Treize grasped Milena's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Who, Milena? Who is he? Did he hurt you? Whoever he is, I will protect you from him."

Milena glared at him. "Treize, I'm telling you to drop it. I'm going to hide in colonies for awhile. I promise I'll be safe; Anna has a sister there, and nobody will know who I am because I've never been to the colonies. I will be going with or without your help, so are you going to help or not?"

Treize frowned. "What exactly do you need my help with?"

Milena looked down, embarrassed. "I'll need money for passage to the colonies. I'm sure I have money put away somewhere, but as far as everyone else knows, I'm dead."

Treize chuckled. "If that's all, I think I can manage. You're sure you don't want to tell me what's going on ?"

" I'm not going to ask you to drop it again. If it helps, I can make it an official order as your princess."

Treize sighed. "All right. I'll help you under one condition: you tell me the truth someday."

Milena grinned. "Agreed."

Treize shook his head. He didn't know what to think of Milena. She had to have a good reason for doing what she was doing, and he would find out what that was. Whatever was going on, he had a feeling it was bad.

Nicholas, enraged at being unable to find his cousin, returned home. His father was going to pissed.

Niall was in his study enjoying his brandy. "Nicholas, where have you been, boy?"

Nicholas took a deep breath. "Father, Milena's gone."

Niall was already half drunk, and looked at his son, bleary eyed. "What? Gone?'

"Yes, gone." He growled. She gave me the slip while we were out, the crafty little bitch. I couldn't pick up her trail afterward either. If I could just figure out where she would go…"

He thought hard. If there were someplace she would feel safe, it would be someplace familiar to her. Her home? No there was nothing left. OZ burned it to the ground. Where else would she go?

Then, it hit him.

Luxembourg. She would go to Treize.

He smiled darkly. His little princess thought she could hide from him. Well, she was about to find out just how wrong she was…

**Here ends chapter 2. Let me know what you think. I hope to get chapter 3 up by next week. The story really picks up next chapter. Space colonies, kidnapping, Heero's rescue of Milena…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**I haven't gotten one review, so I don't know if anyone even likes the story so far. It would be nice to know what everyone thinks. I have enabled anonymous reviews on my account, so even if you're not a member of the site, I appreciate your feedback.**

**So, this chapter begins in the colonies. Milena, Anna, and Lucy are living in the L1 colony. Milena's life arrives at yet another turning point when she and Anna are attacked by thugs, and another tragedy occurs. She later meets a mysterious boy with wild hair and cobalt eyes…**

**CONTENT WARNING: THERE WILL BE RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, SKIP OVER!**

**Lady Amira**

**####################################################################################################**

**Chapter 3**

"Anna, are we going to go to school here?" Milena asked her maid as they unpacked their groceries.

They had been living in the colony for almost six months now, and had settled in to a fairly normal life. It was a little boring, but Milena was excited that she was in space. She had wanted to visit the colonies since she had learned about them in her history lessons. Living here was almost like living on earth. There were buildings, grass, cars, and even weather changes, though they were controlled by people,

Anna frowned at Milena's question. "I thought about it, Your Highness, but I'm not sure. Of course, you and Lucy need to continue your education. Public schools provide anonymity, but I don't like the idea of being away from you like that.. We could hire a tutor, but I don't want to draw attention to the fact that we have that kind of money. Either choice presents difficulties."

Milena nodded. "Yes, but I think the tutor option is more dangerous. We shouldn't flaunt the fact that we have money like that."

Yes, they had money, and plenty of it, thanks to Treize. He had been overly generous for who knows what reason. He had told her that he wasn't going to let her live in poverty if she insisted on living in hiding. Now she was indebted to him, and wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She fingered the gold chain around her neck. On that chain was a ring that Treize had given her. He had called it a 'token to remember me by'. When he gave it to her, he had said, "You'll have to return it to me someday. Then we can see each other again." Whatever. She would never understand boys.

If there was one thing Milena regretted, it was that she never asked Treize about her brother. She had been in a hurry to escape the Earth before Nicholas and her uncle found her. Milliardo was alive, and Treize was the one person he would keep in contact with. She often wondered if he could sense that she was alive the way that she knew he was alive. As twins they had a mysterious and special bond that couldn't be explained in words. She promised herself that the first thing she would do when she got back to earth was put all her energy into finding her brother.

Anna and Milena spent the following day looking into local schools. They found one with a secure campus that suited their needs-Heero Yuy High School, named after the charismatic pacifist that had been assassinated years ago. Anna had registered both of the girls, Milena under her alias.

Walking home, they took a short cut through an alley. That turned out to be a big mistake. Emerging from the opposite end of the alley, they found themselves surrounded by three men. Just ordinary citizens judging by their clothes. That made no sense to Milena, since she had heard that colonists were peaceful. Two of them had guns. The other man didn't have any visible weapons, but he looked mean. They were all grinning maliciously.

"Well, well, well, boys; what have we got here?" The one without a weapon asked. The others just laughed. No Weapon must be their leader.

Anna slowly shifted her weight so she was in front of Milena. "If you will excuse us gentleman, we were just going home. We don't want any trouble"

The leader laughed. "Oh, really? Well then, by all means, you're free to go home-after you give us all your money and valuables."

Milena was enraged by their audacity. She was a princess-nobody treated her that way. The problem was, nobody here could know that. Anna knew her all too well, because she put a restraining hand on her arm as if she knew Milena wanted to berate them; then unzipped her purse and pulled out her wallet. She took out all her money and handed it to the man. He counted it and laughed.

"Is this all? It's not very much." Hey eyed Anna and chuckled. Maybe we could take the rest out in trade, huh boys?" The others laughed. "Come here, sweetheart." he reached for Anna, but she knocked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh, we got us a live one!" one of the other men chuckled.

The leader glared at her, and turned to one of the others and nodded. The man grabbed Milena and held a gun to her head.

"Let's try this again, shall we, sweetheart? Why don't you come over here?"

Anna looked from the leader to the man holding Milena. Her duty was to protect the princess, but if she tried to get to her now, the other thug could very well shoot her. She took a step toward the leader. He smiled and put one arm around her waist, and cupped her breast with the other.

********Author's note: ****rape scene****

Milena was scared for Anna. She knew what rape was, and had a sick feeling that's what was going to happen. "Leave her alone! She gave you what you wanted!" Milena yelled at the leader. The man holding her tightened his arm around her waist and shook her.

"Shut up, little girl. Don't get involved in grown up's affairs."

As the leader fondled Anna and shoved her to the ground, Anna whispered, "Look away, Milena. Please…I don't want you to see me like this." She had unconsciously called the princess by her name.

Tears streaming down her face, Milena closed her eyes and turned her head away. She heard Anna's clothes being torn. Anna cried out, and Milena heard the leader slap her, hard. She only whimpered after that, and Milena could hear the leader grunting as he violated her.

Milena's eyes flew open in shock when the man holding her started touching her chest, getting excited as he watched his leader. She could feel a bulge against her lower back, and prayed it wasn't what she thought it was. The thug licked her neck, and Milena thought she was going to be sick.

"So your name is Milena, huh? Pretty name for such a pretty girl." He purred in her ear. Milena whimpered. She was terrified. Nobody in the colony knew her, and nobody was coming to save her. She gripped the gold chain around her neck.

_**If Treize were here, he would save me. **_

Milena didn't know where that thought had come from. She didn't even like that arrogant boy, but he had promised to always protect her and she found herself wishing he was here to do just that.

********Author's note****: End rape scene****

"Stop it! Don't you touch her! She's only a child for god's sake!" Anna screamed at him. The leader punched her in the face. "Shut up, you useless bitch! Your daughter sure is pretty. I'm thinking we could make a lot of money off her, if you know what I mean. She's not a child. What is she, 12?13? She's almost a woman. I know a lot of guys who like that sort of thing." He chuckled, and his men joined in.

The man holding Milena shoved her to the ground and straddled her, his eyes raking her form. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears; and she was still clutching the necklace. He noticed, and pried her fingers off it.

"Aw that's sweet. Looky here, Boss. She's got a ring. Think her boyfriend gave it to her?" He laughed, and jerked the chain, breaking it.

The moment it broke, something inside Milena snapped. She screamed and clawed at the man. He cussed as she scratched his eye, and he rolled off her. Milena stood and grabbed her necklace from the ground, shoving it in her pocket. At the same time she had been fighting her captor, Anna had managed to shove the leader off her.

Pulling her tattered dress together as best she could, Anna grabbed Milena's hand and pulled her back the way they came. It was nearly dark now, and they would be able to hide in the shadows. They hadn't counted on the other man with the gun. He aimed and fired. Milena screamed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Anna was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, a bullet hole in the center of her forehead.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Milena heard a gunshot, and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. She only opened the door after she heard the main door close in the other room. When she entered her father's study, she found him in a pool of blood. She rushed to his side, screaming.**_

"_**Daddy!"**_

"Goddamn, can you shut her up? She's going to draw attention to us!"

The sound of the thug's voices brought Milena back to awareness. She hadn't realized she had been screaming out loud. Seeing Anna die had reminded her of _**that**_ day. She stared at Anna who stared back, unseeing. Her life was gone, like a candle that had been snuffed out.

Not again.

Why did everyone around her die?

The man who had killed Anna reached for Milena, but she jerked away. Taking one last look at Anna, she turned and bolted. She ran as fast as she could, the three men in pursuit. Milena ran, not knowing where she was going, and not caring. Her only thought was to get away from the murderers who had killed the woman who had been her mother for the last six and a half years.

She found herself in a district of town that seemed to be nothing but warehouses and storage garages. She saw one warehouse with a window open. She climbed through it as quickly as she could and shut the window. As she crouched in the shadow, she prayed the men wouldn't find her. She could hear them outside and held her breath.

"Which way did she go? Did you see?"

"No, I lost her."

"Well keep looking; she's got to be around here somewhere. The boss really wants her."

As their voices faded, Milena sighed in relief. They hadn't found her. She stood up and took in her surroundings. There were crates stacked against the walls and machine parts here and there. Milena walked further into the warehouse, curious.

There was a door in the back, and she went through it. It led to some stairs that led down. When she got to the bottom, there was another door. She opened it. What she saw made her mouth gape open in surprise. Was that a…giant robot? Yes, that's what it looked like. A partial one, anyway. It had a long way to go before it was finished, but from what she could see, it would be enormous when it was completed.

As Milena stepped toward it to get a closer look, she heard a faint whisper of sound behind her. Turning to see what it was, Milena caught a brief glimpse of a young boy with wild hair and piercing blue eyes before a sharp pain exploded in her head and everything went black.

**###########################################################################################################**

"Is she dead?"

"No, just unconscious. She will have quite a headache when she gets up though. Under normal circumstances I would tell you not to hit a woman, but you said she saw your face, correct?"

"I'm not sure. I may have hit her before she saw."

"Hmm. Well, we'll just have to see. I think she's coming to."

Milena slowly opened her eyes. She heard voices-an old man and a little boy by the sound of it. When she sat up, she felt a wave of nausea and leaned over to throw up on the floor. Her head was killing her, and she laid down again. The spinning stopped. She turned her head to look at the two people watching her. She had been right-the one was an old man. A creepy looking one at that. He had long hair, a crooked nose, and a metal claw in place of one hand. Maybe he was a cyborg…?

No, that was stupid. There were no such things as cyborgs. The boy was…well, she couldn't read him. He stared at her with blank eyes. He couldn't be more than 9 or 10 years old. What was he doing in a place like this?

Milena tensed as the old man came toward her. Well, hobbled, really. He was using a cane. He had a creepy grin on his face.

"How are you feeling, young lady?"

Milena swallowed. "Thirsty." she whispered. "And kind of sick to my stomach."

The man was still grinning. "That's to be expected. You've been drugged with sodium pentothal. I gave it to you so you could relax. Now, can you tell me how you got in here?"

Milena didn't know what came over her, but she found herself telling the creepy old man everything that had happened that day. She didn't want to, but couldn't seem to help it.

Angry, she burst out, "Stop asking me questions! Why do I keep telling you these things? I don't want to."

The man chuckled. "I know. That's why I had to use truth serum on you. Now, you have put me in a serious bind. I don't want to kill a little girl, but you have seen Heero's face, and his Gundam."

Milena looked at the little boy. So, his name was Heero. He was an eerie boy, just staring at her with no expression on his face-well not true. His eyes plainly said he was curious, though he tried hard to hide it. She happened to be good at reading people, or she probably wouldn't have noticed it. She glared at the man.

"Who cares if I saw his face or that robot thing? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I'm in hiding; I'm trying to blend in with everyone. Besides, you can't keep me here. My friend will be looking for me."

The man frowned. "Why are you in hiding?"

Oh no, that stupid urge to tell him the truth was there again. Before Milena could stop it, she burst out, "My name is Milena Peacecraft. I'm the crown princess of the Sanc Kingdom." Oh, drat! When would this blasted drug wear off?

The creepy old man nodded. "Well that does explain why you are in hiding. I don't take much interest in the politics of the Earth, but everyone was shocked to hear about the fall of the Sanc Kingdom's monarchy."

Milena was enraged. "It didn't fall you creepy old man; it was destroyed! My family was slaughtered, my home burned. Everyone died. My little sister was only two years old-killed simply because she was a Peacecraft. I escaped because I was lucky. Fall? No. My kingdom was destroyed in a senseless act of war."

Her chest heaving, Milena fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. She hadn't meant to get into such a heated speech. She never talked to anyone about _**that day. **_Not even with Anna or Lucy, and they were her family.

The creepy old man was stroking his beard thoughtfully. He studied her, and seemed to be trying to make a decision. Finally, he nodded.

"I was going to kill you for what you had seen, young lady. Now I have decided that I will give you a choice. You can train with me, like Heero, or you can die. The choice is yours."

Milena was incredulous. "Train or die? What kind of choice is that? I'm a princess for crying out loud! I speak four languages, ride horses like a pro, know manners and etiquette like the back of my hand, and I can tell you everything you need to know about current fashion. I'm only twelve years old, but I know enough about my kingdom's government to rule it. That is, if it were currently functioning. I highly doubt you can train me on anything. No offense, grandpa."

The old man sighed. "I'm very sorry to hear that, young lady."

He gestured to the boy. "Heero."

The boy came forward and pointed a gun at Milena's head.

"Mission accepted." he said in a monotone.

As he released the safety and cocked the gun, Milena shrieked.

"Okay, you win! I'll train, or whatever."

The old man grinned. "Excellent. You won't be as advanced as Heero, of course, but when we're done, you will be an excellent assassin."

Milena winced. "You want me to be an assassin? That's what the training is all about? You do realize I come from a pacifistic background?"

He shrugged. "We are at war, my dear. There is no room for pacifism at this time. That will come later. Your training begins tomorrow. For now, just get some rest, because you're going to need it. This training is not to be taken lightly. You will have to work twice as hard as Heero. He's been training since he was five."

"That's barbaric! He's only a little boy. He can't be more than ten now."

The old man put his hand on the boy's shoulders. "Heero is eight years old and already showing signs of becoming an ace pilot and ruthless assassin."

Milena was disgusted. "Why are you doing this? There must be a reason."

The old man laughed and turned to leave. "Oh, didn't I tell you? We're going to destroy OZ and restore peace to the colonies"

Milena's eyes widened as she watched him walk away. They were out to destroy OZ? Then she didn't need any more of an incentive to join them. She wanted to see the bastards pay for what they did. That was probably why he had offered to train her. He hadn't said a word about it until he heard her name. He must know that OZ was responsible for her family's demise.

"Don't let Dr. J bother you. He isn't so bad once you get to know him."

Milena jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. She had forgotten she wasn't alone. What surprised her was the fact that he was only a foot away. That boy sure could move quickly and quietly, like a ninja.

Milena smiled at him. "So, Heero, we haven't officially met." She held out her hand. "I'm Milena Peacecraft. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can become good friends."

He shook her hand and solemnly replied, "Heero Yuy."

Milena raised an eyebrow. He certainly wasn't one for words. "Heero Yuy? You're named after the pacifistic colony leader? That's ironic, considering that you're training to be an assassin. Is that your real name?"

The boy glared at her. "Is Milena your real name? Are you even a real princess?"

Milena smiled. "Okay, fair enough. We just met, so I guess that was a bit nosy of me. But yes, I really am a princess." She patted the cot, indicating that he should sit down. "So, tell me about this training I'll be doing."

**###########################################################################################################**

**So, there it is, another chapter. We got to see Heero. Notice how he's not always totally cold? Milena is going to be a good influence on him, but only when he's around her. He's got a reputation to uphold, ya know.**

**I will begin the next chapter, but I don't think I'll post it unless I get at least a couple reviews. It's killing me not knowing what everyone thinks. I sometimes think I'm crazy, writing fan fiction at my age, but it's something I like. Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter four is going to be more dark. Not that my story is all sunshine and daisies to begin with. It's classified 'tragedy' for good reason. When I first came up with it, I was at a very dark time in my life.**

**So, we'll see you next time!**

**Lady Amira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**I'm so happy that I finally got a review! Yay me!**

**So far, Milena has not had the greatest life. Because of the nature of my story, things will get worse before they get better. Also know that I, in no way support the idea of 16 year olds having sex. Nothing peronal toward those of you who are, but I'm a firm believer that a person should be 18 before having sex. **

**That being said, I still think this is a good story. We just have to get through the bad before we get to the good; and I promise there are good things to be had in this story. I also want to apologize for the long chapters. I go over them thinking 'holy cow, these chapters are as long as a lot of the stories I've read!' I guess I'm just thourogh and detail oriented.**

**Thank you for reading my story. Also note that I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Lady Amira**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Milena clutched her gun, her breathing shallow and rapid. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck and between her breasts. She cautiously peered around the crate she was crouching behind. Seeing her target, she darted out from behind the crate and took cover behind a dumpster that gave her a clear shot at her target. He was a hundred yards in front of her.

She crept silently forward, taking aim. When she was a yard away from the target, he whirled around and fired his gun. The bullet grazed her arm. Before she could return fire, he was on her, twisting her wrist until she dropped the gun. He spun her around and put her in a choke hold.

"All right, that's enough." said Dr.J from behind them.

Heero released Milena. She jerked around to punch him in the shoulder. "What the hell was that, Heero? You could have seriously hurt me." she snapped in Japanese.

Heero just shrugged. "If I had been a real enemy, you would have been dead. The enemy won't go easy on you, so why should I?"

Milena glared at him. "You don't think I know that? I figured you would go a little easier on me since I am your only friend." Before Heero could reply, Milena shoved past him and stormed into the warehouse. She was irate. What the hell had gone wrong this time? Why couldn't she get it right? She stomped to her room to get a change of clothes, and then headed to the bathroom. She passed Heero on the way to the bathroom, but ignored him and slammed the bathroom door.

When she had arrived four years ago, Milena had helped Dr. J make the warehouse more livable. Half the underground level of the warehouse now resembled a somewhat normal home; other than the fact that it was underground. They each had a "bedroom" that consisted of a futon bed, desk, and dresser. They had to share the bathroom, but they made it work. Of course the other half was where the gundams were being built.

After a long hot shower, Milena felt a little better. She dressed in jeans and a blue tank top, and then brushed her hair. When she came out of the bathroom Heero was waiting for her.

"Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood." She snapped.

Heero shrugged, but said nothing. He followed her to her room and leaned on the door frame. "You're getting better. You got a lot closer that time."

Milena snorted. "Whatever. It's still not good enough. You get me every time. It's a good thing we use blanks, because I'd be dead if we didn't."

"Come on, Dr. J is waiting in the briefing room. He's mad that he had to wait."

Milena let him lead her out the door, slipping her hand into his as they walked. Dr. J had tried his best to stomp out Heero's humanity, but she hadn't let him. Her arrival had changed everything. She had been able to save the last bit of humanity that was left inside him, and they kept it hidden from Dr. J. She had come to love Heero like a little brother. She liked to think he felt the same, but Heero was hard to read.

It was one of the reasons they spoke Japanese to each other when they were around Dr. J-he didn't speak it. Heero had taught Milena, and had been surprised at how fast she picked up the language. She had been learning to speak foreign languages since the age of three, so it really wasn't a big deal for her.

They arrived in the briefing room. Milena slipped her hand from Heero's before Dr. J could notice, and they sat down at the table. Dr. J paced the room a few times before saying anything.

"Today's training exercise went well except for a couple of small things." he began, looking pointedly at Milena.

Milena rolled her eyes and glanced at Heero. He was looking at the wall with a blank expression on his face. Dr. J's voice brought her out of her musings.

"Milena, pay attention! You do well in armed combat, but are very poor at hand to hand. You need to concentrate on disarming the enemy or killing him before he can get his hands on you. You do not have the physical strength to fight off an attacker."

Milena glared at him. "It's not for lack of trying, grandpa. I've busted my ass to follow your stupid training program for the last four years."

She shoved away from the table and walked out of the room. Dr. J banged his cane on the floor. "Where are you going Milena? Get back here-we're not done."

Milena whirled and glared at him. "Oh, I am so done, old man. I've had it with this shit. I don't have to take it. I'm the crown princess of-"

"-Nothing. Your country is in disarray, and your family is dead. You need to let go of your previous life and concentrate on the present. Now, why don't you run a few miles and cool off. We'll start again tomorrow."

Milena opened her mouth, but no sound came out. That old jerk was damn lucky that she didn't have a gun-she'd shoot him if she did. She stormed to her room and changed into her track suit. She would go for a run-but not because she had been told. Running did help her to clear her mind.

Heero met her outside. "You want me to go with you?"

Milena shook her head. "I'll be fine, Heero. I'll be back in a few hours. I'm going to see Lucy."

Heero watched as she jogged away. If Dr. J found out that Milena still had contact with Lucy, he would probably kill her. Heero would never tell him-Milena was his friend and she needed Lucy. He turned to go back inside, and stopped, cursing. Milena had gone out without her disguise. He ran inside to get her wig and went after her.

Milena ran as hard and fast as she could. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the anger over the failed training session. The old bastard was right- not that she'd ever let him know. She was useless once an opponent got his hands on her. She was skilled in karate, hapkido, jujutsu, kenpo, hankido, and chaquan. That fact didn't seem to be helping her much right now. She decided she would work on her hapkido skills. She could utilize the pressure point strikes to incapacitate her enemies.

Milena stopped to catch her breath, and found she had no idea where she was. So much for clearing her head. A scream suddenly pierced the air, making Milena jump. It sounded like someone was in trouble. She ran down the street and took a left. She stopped in her tracks when she came upon a group of four men who seemed to be manhandling two women. Milena hated men like that-they were just like the men who had killed Anna.

Milena reacted without thought. She ran behind the closest man and struck him hard and fast in the back of the head, knocking him out. Turning on the second man, she swiftly kicked him in the side of the knee, and heard the satisfying snap as it broke. He went down like a sack of bricks, screaming in agony.

The third man wasn't so easy. He swung his right arm at her, and she barely had time to duck. He grabbed her arm, and she struck him inside the elbow, making him lose his grip. She immediately jabbed him in the same spot, causing the joint to hyper extend; giving her the chance to bend it the wrong way, breaking the elbow. As he went down, she turned to the fourth man.

What she hadn't counted on was a fifth man. Too late, she saw him from the corner of her eye and turned to face him. That left the fourth man free to grab her and pull her arms behind her back. The fifth man approached her, his gaze raking her from head to toe. It was obvious he wanted her.

"Don't even think about it." she snapped.

He grinned and touched her cheek. Milena jerked away from him, glaring. He laughed and reached for her again, but Milena was ready for him, and bit him as hard as she could. He cursed and pulled his bleeding hand away, then backhanded her with the other. Milena tasted blood, but didn't make a sound. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Kenichi, get the van" he snapped, grabbing Milena and snapping a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. He got them from his pocket. Ok, that was creepy. Who walked around with handcuffs, other than cops?

"Sure boss, are we gonna give her to Taro for training?"

They were speaking in Japanese, assuming she couldn't understand them. "I don't think so, Ken. I want that pleasure for myself." The leader replied. 'Ken' chuckled and left to get the van.

As soon as he was out of sight, Milena went limp, pretending to faint. The leader wasn't expecting it, and lost his grip on her. The second Milena hit the ground; she rolled, got to her feet, and bolted as fast as she could. The leader cursed and ran after. He wasn't about to let such valuable merchandise get away.

* * *

Heero was still searching for Milena without luck. She had said she was going to visit Lucy, but Lucy wasn't home, so Heero had no idea where she could be. He just kept looking block by block. He was running down a side street when he saw her. She was running like the devil was on her heels, and her hands seemed to be bound in front of her. Heero ran toward her, but a black van suddenly screeched to a halt several blocks ahead. A man jumped from the van, grabbed Milena, and shoved her into it. The van sped away, taking Milena with it.

Milena fought as hard as she could: kicking, screaming, biting, and scratching at the leader. He got tired of her efforts, and sat on her. This was going to be a challenge unlike any other he had faced, and he was looking forward to it. The thought of making this lovely creature submit to him made him hard as a rock. He would break her; that was something he was good at.

The organization hadn't promoted him for nothing. He had trained more girls than anyone else at the organization. He looked down at Milena, who was glaring daggers at him, and chuckled. This one was going to take a little longer than most. He had never met a girl that fought like her. He'd give her a month before she broke. She'd beg him to fuck her, and gladly do anything he wanted.

Milena was pissed. Why the hell did she have to interfere? She just should have kept on jogging. On the other hand, if she had, those two girls would now be at the mercy of these creeps. She had listened to them talking as they drove. They were part of an organization called Red Dragon. It sounded as though it was a mob-type organization: organized crime. It appeared one of the things they dealt in was human trafficking. She'd be damned if she was going to let them sell her like a piece of property.

The van came to a halt. The leader got out, dragging Milena with him. "Come on, girl. It's time to start your training."

Milena dragged her feet and tried to pull away. "Let me go, asshole! You have no right to kidnap me. I have powerful friends you know, and they'll come for me."

He smiled. "I'm not too worried. We're very well hidden, little one. Now, let's get you ready, shall we?" He pulled her along behind him. They were in a mansion. It was quite fancy with marble floors and lavish furnishings. An older man with graying hair and a mustache was observing them from the top of a grand staircase.

"Ah, Kaito, you're back. I trust you had a successful trip?" he asked, eyeing Milena. She glared at him and tried to jerk her arm from her captor. Pretending she couldn't understand Japanese was frustrating, but if she let them know she could understand what they were saying, she'd lose her advantage.

Kaito chuckled and tightened his grip on Milena's arm. "Well, I'll have my hands full, that's for sure Big Daddy."

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't see how. She is such a little thing." He descended the stairs and came to stand in front of Milena. "My god, she is exquisite." He touched Milena's hair. It was the lightest shade of blond; almost white. Her skin was perfect, and those eyes! He tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. Hers were a beautiful shade of violet, like amethysts. He had never seen the color before. She would bring in a fortune.

Milena was sick of being treated like a thing. She jerked her face away from the man and spit on him. "Let go of me! You have no right to keep me here."

The man wiped her spit from his cheek, ignoring Milena's statement. His expression darkened, and he once again took hold of her chin. "You will find, my dear that it will be in your best interest to do as you're told. We can treat you like a princess or nothing more than a slave, depending on how you act."

He was watching her, lust clearly visible in his eyes. "You better get started, Kaito. I think she'll be quite a prize for our clients." The man said to Kaito. Big Daddy; it probably wasn't his real name. Milena figured he was leader of the Red Dragon.

Kaito nodded. "Yes, sir." He pulled Milena along behind him. He led her through a series of corridors, leading her to the back of the house. He unlocked her handcuffs and shoved her into a small room furnished with a bed, a dresser, and small table with a lamp.

"Don't bother trying to escape. The windows and doors are all wired with alarms and we have guards and dogs patrolling the grounds at all times. Lights out at 10:00. You will be brought down for breakfast at 7:30. You will find a bathroom across the hall. You will take a bath now, and shave everything, including your pubic area, after which I will start your training"

Milena snorted. "You say 'jump', and I ask how high, is that it? I don't think so, pal. My body's fine just the way it is."

Kaito advanced, and Milena retreated until her back hit the wall. "That attitude won't last long. You're in my world, princess, and you'll do as I say if you don't want to suffer. Now, take your clothes off."

Milena glared at him and said nothing. Kaito shrugged and reached out, took hold of her shirt and tore it down the middle. Milena cried out and tried to pull away from him. He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. He grasped her pants and pulled them off her, leaving her clad in only her panties and bra. When he reached for her bra, Milena shrieked and swung her fist at him. He easily deflected her blows and flipped her over onto her stomach. Milena fought against tears as she felt Kaito unhook her bra and yank her panties off.

"Fighting me is pointless, as you can see. I am stronger than you and I will win. Now, are you going to do the rest or do I need to assist you?"

Milena stood up, doing her best to cover herself as she fled across the hall to bathe and shave. When she was done she walked back to her room wrapped in a towel. Kaito was gone and so were her clothes. She went to the dresser and opened a drawer. Inside she found all sorts of sexy lingerie. It was the same with all the drawers.

Swallowing her distaste, Milena selected a nightgown. It was better than the teddies and babydolls, or so she thought until she put the nightgown on. It was white, and the top was sheer lace that plainly showed her nipples, and was held up with two thin straps. The skirt was made of a sheer material and was slit to the hip on both sides. She found a white lace thong in the underwear drawer and put it on. She may as well have been naked for the little bit the nightgown covered.

She began digging through the drawers, searching for some kind of robe or something to cover up with. She was startled when she heard her door close and the lock turn. Oh god, this was the part where her training started. She had a pretty good idea what the "training" involved, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and face Kaito. He was a very good looking man, but she still didn't want to be raped.

"Turn around." He commanded softly. His voice had a seductive purr to it, but she chose to ignore it. Milena squeezed her eyes shut and pretended she was only dreaming. A moment later she was jerked around to face an angry Kaito. "When I tell you to do something you do it, understand?"

He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "So far I've been lenient with you, but my patience is running out." He looked at her gown and shook his head. "You think to preserve your modesty; it's foolish. From now on you need to forget modesty. Your body belongs to me until you are sold to your new master, understand?"

That sparked Milena's anger. She jerked away from him, wanting to get some distance between them. "My body is mine and it belongs to me. Don't call me princess, either. My name is Milena."

"That's a very pretty name, but all the girls are given a new name by their trainer." He studied her for a moment. "Your new name will be Callista." He decided. "It means 'most beautiful'. Now, Callista, come here to me."

Milena shook her head and inched toward the door. Kaito saw what she was trying and sprang forward to grab her. Milena ducked under his arm and whirled straight into a roundhouse kick. She missed and Kaito grabbed her leg, leaving her in an uncomfortable position, standing on her left foot—her right held firmly in his grasp.

Milena tried to pull her leg back, but Kaito wouldn't let her. She lost her balance and fell back on the bed, Kaito on top of her. She gasped and tried frantically to get away. Kaito was instantly sorry that he had done that. He was hard as a rock, and couldn't take her yet; it was only her first night. He would settle for kissing her. Every girl had to start somewhere.

Milena was outraged when Kaito crushed her against him and kissed her. She pushed him, but he wouldn't budge. He didn't stop there, but cupped her breast. Milena was shocked at the thrill that ran through her body when he touched her. Kaito rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and Milena couldn't suppress a moan. Why did that feel so good? It should be revolting.

It was obvious to Kaito from her reaction, that she had a very passionate nature. Trailing kisses down her throat, he grasped the bottom of her gown, pulling it up. When his finger slipped inside her, reality came crashing back and she began fighting him again.

Kaito sighed. "Fighting me now serves no purpose. I can feel how much you want me." He wiggled his fingers to prove his point. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how wet you are? You want this; you just don't realize it yet because you are still innocent."

Milena gasped as he began moving his finger inside her. She tried to push him away, but he kissed her again, thrusting his tongue past her lips. Milena didn't know what to do. She was 16, and the only kisses she had ever had were from Nicholas.

All thought fled when he brushed his thumb against her clit. She cried out and thrust against his hand. She couldn't help it—her body seemed to have a will of its own. Kaito continued thrusting his finger inside her and brushing her clit with his thumb. Milena didn't know what was happening to her. She felt she was on the edge of something big.

Milena screamed as the climax hit her. She almost blacked out from the intensity of it. She lay panting for several moments, her mind blank. When she came back to earth she was disgusted with herself. What had gotten into her? Why had she let him touch her like that?

Kaito was pleased. This was going well so far. Maybe it wouldn't take as long as he had first thought. He brought her hand down to grip his cock and showed her how to stroke it.

Milena pulled her hand back, horrified. "What are you doing?"

Kaito's face darkened. "So now you act high and mighty? Moments ago you were screaming in pleasure." He held up his fingers so she could see the wetness that covered them. Milena's face flamed. "You can't be selfish, Callista. Your lover will need pleasure as well."

Kaito angrily pulled Milena to her feet. "You were warned about how we could treat you, and your behavior shows me that you don't deserve the gentle treatment I've accorded you so far. So your next lesson won't be as enjoyable as the last one."

He pulled his robe open; he wore nothing beneath it. Milena looked away, but Kaito held her wrists and shoved her to her knees, placing her face directly in front of **it**.

"Now, put it in your mouth." He commanded her.

Milena's gaze flew to his, eyes wide. She was too shocked to say anything. He couldn't be serious. She opened her mouth to protest, but he didn't give her a chance; he thrust into her mouth. Milena fought against tears as she choked on his length. This couldn't be happening to her.

Kaito groaned. "That's it. Concentrate on suppressing your gag reflex. Run your tongue along the bottom and suck on the head." God, the girl was a natural. He transferred both her wrists to one hand and grabbed a fistful of hair with the other. It allowed him to set a rhythm with his hips; thrusting in and out of her mouth. He was about to come when she pulled away, gasping for air. He came all over her face. He pulled her to her feet.

"That was good for your first time. Next time, we'll work on swallowing. It's less messy." He picked up her discarded towel from the floor and wiped her face. "Now, let's move onto the next lesson, shall we?"

Milena felt like crying. How much worse could this day get? She shook her head and backed away from him. "Please don't. I can't do any more." She turned away from him and looked out the window. She had a view of the garden and the lawn from her window. The sun was just fading outside.

She flinched when Kaito placed his hands on her shoulders. He began caressing her shoulders. "Your lesson isn't over. We have until 10:00, and frankly I've never enjoyed training a girl as much as I'm enjoying your training. You have a natural talent."

Milena stiffened when he brought both hands down to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples. He nipped the side of her neck and licked her earlobe. "Mmm, do you feel how hard your nipples are? You want me as much as I want you." He thrust against her back to prove his point. God, this was humiliating. She couldn't help how her body reacted to his touch.

Milena jerked away from him and ran for the door. Kaito caught her by the hair before she had gone three steps. She shrieked and swung her fist at him. "So, we're back to fighting, are we? That's fine; it makes it more exciting. We can begin your bondage lesson since you won't stay put." Quicker than she could even think about it, Kaito had her sprawled on her bed, her hands bound to the bedposts with silk rope. He must have tied it there while she was in the bath.

Milena tried to get out of the rope, but the more she struggled the tighter it became. Kaito smiled. "Why are you fighting? You know I'll win in a contest of strength. Besides, you know how much pleasure I can give you." He ran his hands up her legs. She squeezed her knees together, but Kaito pried them open easily enough. He leaned over her, and cupping one breast took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. With his other hand he thrust two fingers inside her.

Milena bucked frantically, trying to dislodge him, but only drove his fingers deeper. She could already feel her body responding, the moisture gathering between her legs. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. She was going to kill this son of a bitch if it was the last thing she ever did.. Her eyes widened when she felt his mouth replace his fingers. His tongue rasped against her clit. The climax caught her by surprise and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Kaito laughed. "You see? Your orgasm came a lot faster that time. Now, let's do it again, but this time we'll do it a little differently."

* * *

So it went for two weeks. Every day Kaito gave her "lessons", and every day Milena fought him until he forced her body to respond. He must have subjected her to every position in possible. The only consolation she had was that he never actually took her virginity.

Then came the day she decided to try her hand at escape. She had come to terms with the fact that she enjoyed what was done to her. She couldn't help it, so she accepted it. When Kaito came in that evening she was already naked. When he disrobed she knelt before him and took him into her mouth. He was surprised but pleased.

When he leaned over her to kiss her, she made her move. She struck him in the back of the head with her bedside lamp. It was made of brass, so it should knock him out, if it didn't kill him. She put on a silk robe and calmly walked out the door, not bothering to see if Kaito was still alive. There weren't a lot of guards around this time; the new shift was coming in soon. She had a small window of opportunity to escape and she intended to make the most of it.

As soon as she got out the front door she ran as fast as she could. This would be the hardest part. It was a good quarter mile to the front gate, and it was all open. She had nowhere to hide, so she had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

She never looked behind her, so she never saw the man behind her. He tackled her and pressed a handkerchief smelling of chloroform to her face and she was unconscious in moments.

Big Daddy was waiting for him in the entry. "Good work Kenichi. It would have been a shame if we had lost her. She'd have missed her graduation, and I have a buyer interested in her. Take her to my room, will you?"

When Milena woke up her head was foggy and she struggled to sit up. She gasped when she realized she was in a bed that wasn't hers and she was naked. She also wasn't alone. As soon as she realized two men were watching her she yanked the bed sheet up to her chin. She didn't know who the men were because they stayed in the shadows, but she was sure she'd find out soon enough.

"Dear Callista, how unfortunate of you to try to escape on your graduation night. It was to be a wonderful and pleasurable event, but I can't guarantee that now. You must be punished for your disobedience."

Milena swallowed as the two men came forward. She scrambled from the bed, no longer concerned with her modesty. She was a bit unsteady on her feet, and her whole body seemed to be tingling, but she was determined to fight with everything she had. She took a defensive stance and glared at them, daring them to challenge her.

Kaito chuckled. "That's my girl. It wouldn't be the same if she gave up this early in the game." He murmured to Big Daddy.

The older man smiled at him. "I like my women willing and obedient. Her new master requested that her defiant nature be intact upon delivery. He says it makes her unique. Personally, I don't understand. You will, of course have her first, since you were the one who trained her. You were also injured in her attempt to escape and that entitles you to first rites. I will enjoy watching you make her scream in pleasure."

"Thank you, sir. I am honored."

Milena had heard enough. It was bad enough they intended to rape her, but apparently the old man got off watching and Kaito was okay with it. She didn't give a damn if they knew she spoke fluent Japanese. "If either of you touch me, I promise you will regret it."

Kaito chuckled. "She does have some skills in martial arts. You should have seen how she wasted my boys. I've never seen anything like it." Then he looked at Milena in suprise, realizing she had spoken Japanese.

She shrugged. "I speak five languages."

Big Daddy was studying her. "I thought from the start that you were far more refined and educated than most girls we get in here."

"Yeah, whatever, pops. Now, you're going to let me walk out of here, understand?"

He smiled at her. "I don't think so, my dear. The drugs should take effect any moment now, and trust me when I tell you that you won't want to be alone when they do."

Milena frowned as Kaito advanced on her. "What are you talking about, old man?"

He chuckled. "You do recall I told you this was your graduation, correct?"

Milena just glared at him and backed away from Kaito.

Big Daddy continued. "Graduation is the day you show off all the skills you learned during your training. Since you tried to escape I gave you a little something extra to help you along; a rather strong aphrodisiac. It will take effect soon and will probably take all night to wear off."

Milena was horrified. An all-night rape session? Not if she had anything to say about it. She bolted for the door, but Kaito was too quick for her. Grabbing her wrists, he dragged her back to the bed. He was on top of her in moments, kissing her and touching her everywhere. It was worse than all her lessons put together because the drugs intensified all the sensations. She **needed** him to touch her-she felt she would die if he stopped touching her.

When he entered her moments later she screamed. He was big and it hurt like hell. The pain soon gave way to the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. She wanted more. She wrapped her legs around Kaito's waist and moved with him._** 'This can't be happening to me.' **_She thought to herself. It was like a really bad dream that she couldn't wake from.

She lost count of how many men raped her. She couldn't rmember when they had all come into the room either. Maybe they had been thee the whole time, watching. Sometimes she fought against them, and sometimes she begged for more. It was too much for her mind to handle so she went to another place; a place where she saw her family and they were alive and happy. Her mother held her and told her how much she loved her. She felt safe and warm-loved.

The last thing Milena saw before her world went black was Kaito grinning maliciously. Then she knew no more. She was floating on a cloud of warmth. She had the vague sensation of being in warm water and silk gently caressing her skin.

* * *

Heero had enlisted the help of Dr. J and his associates to locate Milena. They had no luck until Heero remembered one small detail—the dragon tattoos on the injured men he found in the alley the day Milena was taken. This led him to the Red Dragon Organization. He found out that they dealt in drugs, money laundering, weapons, and human trafficking.

His research paid off and led him to a mansion on the outskirts of the city. He snuck in and after looking around realized Milena was no longer there. After hacking into the computer belonging to the leader of Red Dragon, he found a hotel name, date and time he assumed had something to do with Milena's sale.

* * *

Milena opened her eyes. She was in an elegant room with a four poster bed, fireplace, and a separate sitting room from what she could see. She sat up, her head pounding. It felt like she had the worst hangover ever, but she didn't remember drinking.

She got out of bed and slowly walked to the window. It was dark outside—night time, then. She also wasn't in the mansion any more. She looked down at what she was wearing—a black satin nightgown. It was low cut and clearly meant to entice. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. It came rushing back to her in an instant—all those men touching her and violating her. The pain, humiliation…the pleasure. Oh, God-she ran to the bathroom and was violently ill.

Where was she now? She drank a glass of water and went to the door, intending to find out. The door was locked, so she went to the telephone, only to find that wasn't working either. She was scared, which made her angry. Was this something Big Daddy and Kaito had come up with, or was it something else altogether?

She tried to recall that awful night, but she couldn't remember anything past the satisfied smirk on Kaito's face when the men had left her lying there, naked, bleeding, and covered in semen. Everything after that was a complete blank. Had that been tonight?

She pulled her gown up and found dark bruises on her hips, stomach, and thighs. There were bruises in the shape of fingers around her wrists, and the area around her left eye felt tender. She recalled that a few of the men had enjoyed beating her while they raped her. The reality seemed to hit her quite suddenly: she had been gang raped. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

After several minutes Milena's sobs quieted to sniffles and she returned to the bedroom and gazed out the window at the city. It looked beautiful from up here. She had to figure out a way to get out of here and find Heero.

A man stood in the door to the bedroom watching Milena with hungry eyes. He always got what he wanted. He had told her that once. He wondered if she remembered. Oh, he was going to enjoy taking her. The man from Red Dragon had let him see the tape of her "graduation day". He got hard just thinking about it. He had wanted to be her first, but no matter. She was his now and that was all that mattered.

Sensing she was no longer alone, Milena whirled around. A man stood in the doorway. Before she could say anything, he spoke; and when Milena heard his voice she dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Hello, cousin."

* * *

**It seems a certain villain with evil designs on our heroine has reentered the scene. Let me know what you think. I'm so evil, leaving it hanging there like that. (Hehehe) I find that cliff hangers generally keep people wanting more.**

**The next chapter should bring some interesting things to the plot: Milena's rescue, the completion of Milena and Heero's gundams, a reunion with an old friend, and of course, project Meteor.**

**Until next time,**

**Lady Amira**

'


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again, another chapter. I got a bit distracted with my Inuyasha story that I am re-writing, and I apologize. I haven't worked on that story in 7 years, and it was time. But I also realize I can't neglect this story, so I will try to split my time between the two.**

**This chapter should bring some fun things: the gundams get finished, project meteor looms on the horizon, and Milena reunites with an old friend. **

**I think that's all for now, so here is the next chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

**Lady Amira**

****standard disclaimer applies****

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Nicholas cursed as Milena collapsed. He didn't think she'd faint—she was a Peacecraft; stubborn, resilient, and occasionally reckless. He sighed as he scooped her up and placed her on the bed. When she woke up he would have to be a bit more delicate. He went to the bar and poured himself a whisky. He had all the time in the world now that his fair cousin was in his possession.

When Milena opened her eyes she was alone. She bolted upright in the bed, pulling the covers down. She sighed in relief as she saw she was still fully clothed; if you could call the risqué gown clothing. There was also sunlight peeking into the room from under the drawn curtains. It was daytime? She glanced at the clock on the bedside table; it read 3:12 p.m. Huh. She must've been out all day and night. Her stomach growled loudly. She would have to see about getting something to eat; but first she needed a shower—badly. She was starting to wonder if she would ever feel clean again.

She got out of bed and went into the adjoining bathroom. After her shower she went into the closet, hoping to find something decent to wear. There were three formal gowns, several dresses and skirt outfits, along with sweaters and shoes, but not a single pair of pants. Nicholas clearly wanted her to dress in a very feminine fashion. He also must have measured her, because everything was her size. It made her skin crawl to think of him touching her while she was unconscious and helpless.

Milena selected a pale pink dress with ¾ sleeves that would cover the bruises on her upper arms. She didn't bother with shoes because she knew Nick wasn't going to let her leave; not alone at any rate. On the dressing table she found a comb and brush, cosmetics, and hair products. She sighed; he really wanted her to be girly. Well she wasn't going to oblige him. She had on a dress and that was good enough as far as she was concerned. She ran a comb through her hair and stood.

"You look lovely in pink, Milena." Nicholas said from the doorway, making Milena jump. She put a hand over her racing heart.

"Dammit, Nicholas, don't do that! You could at least have the courtesy to knock before you come into a girl's room. What if I hadn't been decent?"

Her cousin's gaze raked her from head to toe. "Oh, believe me love, I wouldn't have minded."

Ugh; of course he wouldn't have, the pervert. "Is there anything I can eat?" she asked him, desperate to change the subject.

"Of course; how rude of me. You have been asleep for nearly two days; it's only natural that you would be hungry."

Milena was surprised. Two days? That was longer than she had thought. Nicholas gestured to her bare feet. "I can't take you out without shoes."

Milena started. He meant to take her out to eat? Maybe she could escape…

Nicholas could practically see the gears turning in her head, forming a plan. He smiled pleasantly at her and came forward with a jewelry case. "I have a little something for you." He told her, handing the case to her. Milena opened the case to find a gold chain bracelet with a miniature lock on it. What the…?

Nicholas took it and put it on her, securing the two ends with the lock. He held up a little golden key. "I am the only one with the key, so only I can remove it from your wrist."

Milena raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a little early in the relationship for jewelry?" she asked sarcastically.

He merely smiled at her. "That will prevent you from trying to escape. It's equipped with a GPS tracking device and a low voltage electrical charge that I can remotely activate. Now, why don't you put on some shoes, and we'll go."

Milena grudgingly slipped into a pair of flats and tried not to recoil when Nicholas took her by the arm. He felt her stiffen and sighed, pulling her to face him.

"Milena, you need to relax. I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted that, I would have left you with Aoshi."

Milena frowned. Who the hell was Aoshi? She realized that must be Big Daddy's real name and shuddered. Nicholas put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, my love. They will never hurt you again. I will always protect you."

He held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes. His gray eyes, while very striking, held a strange light, as if he were mad. Maybe he was going crazy like his great uncle had. She hoped not; the last thing Milena needed was to deal with a crazy man who was obsessed with her.

Nicholas reached out to cup her cheek. "You are so beautiful, Milena. I will cherish you always."

Okay then, this was getting a little too creepy. She smiled nervously and pulled away. "Can we go now? I'm really hungry."

Nicholas smiled. "Of course; right this way." He led her through the door that had been locked before, and she learned it led to an elevator. They entered and Nicholas pushed the button for the ground floor.

Nicholas treated her to a fancy dinner and a long walk around central park. He never made a move toward her other than to take her hand, which confused her. He was acting like a boyfriend would, but she had expected him to force himself on her at some point. His lust for her had been obvious for a long time, and she wondered what he was up to.

Back at the hotel, Nicholas unlocked the door and ushered her in. He unlocked her bracelet and put it on the table near the door, then drew her to him. _'This is it'_ she thought, tensing. But he only kissed her softly and pulled away.

"Goodnight, Milena. I will see you tomorrow." He said.

For the next week it was the same: Nicholas took her out to eat, to the movies, and even to the ballet, which she loved. Had he known that? If she didn't know better, she would swear he was trying to court her. After a week, he seemed to deem her trustworthy, because he'd had the phone hooked up; telling her it was for her to order room service while he was gone during the day. Her patience had been rewarded: room service was her ticket out of here. She just had to find the opportune moment.

She found it the following Tuesday when her cousin announced, "I have some business to attend to back home, and I will be gone for a week."

Milena schooled her face into a disappointed expression. She had become very good at acting since Kaito had kidnapped her a month ago. She had convinced her cousin that she liked his company, and the idiot was deluded enough to believe her.

"Do you have to leave?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'm pleased that you don't want me to go, but unfortunately I have to. Don't worry; I'll call to check in on you."

She smiled, acting relieved. He kissed her goodbye and left. Milena had to force herself to think calmly; the prospect of escape made her positively giddy. She would have to wait until Nicholas was well on his way to Earth before she made her escape.

The day seemed to drag on forever, and Milena was happy when dinner time finally arrived. She ordered; fighting to keep her voice calm. Fifteen minutes later, she heard the key turning in the lock and pressed herself against the wall behind the door as it opened. The cart was wheeled in, followed by the room service attendant.

Milena took a step toward him, intending to knock him out. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder; then he was on her, and a gun was shoved to her forehead. Milena gasped when she found herself looking into a familiar pair of cerulean eyes.

"Heero, don't shoot!"

Heero immediately lowered his gun. "Milena, I could have killed you."

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes as he helped her up. "You came to rescue me?" she asked, throwing her arms around him.

Heero's face flushed and he pushed her away. "Yeah. It took me awhile to track you down; sorry."

Milena shook her head. "It's fine; I'm fine. Can we please just get out of here?"

Upon Milena's return, life went on as before, and they acted as though Milena hadn't been missing for a month. It was an unspoken rule between them. Milena completely devoted herself to her training and working on her Gundam; which she had named Athena.

To anyone who didn't know her, she seemed perfectly fine, but Heero knew better. Her eyes weren't as bright as they had once been, she was jumpy, avoided touching people when possible, and she woke up screaming from night terrors that she never talked about. Heero longed to ask his friend about what had happened; but knew she didn't want to talk about it, so he settled for quietly shadowing her whenever possible.

Milena was grateful to the boy for his unwavering loyalty and friendship; and she decided that he was and always would be her best friend. Over time, Milena began feeling like her old self, though she knew she would never be the same.

**Three years later…**

Milena was glad the caves beneath the palace were still accessible after all these years. She wasn't even supposed to know about them; but she had overheard her father telling Milliardo about them ages ago. They were meant as an emergency shelter for the royal family in case of a siege. Well, the kingdom wasn't under siege, but she did need somewhere to hide Athena; and this place was perfect because nobody knew about it.

She was able to make the caves habitable once she found the breaker box and turned the water on. The underground facility had its own water and power sources, so nobody would detect her presence here at all. This would be her hideout between missions.

After making up a bunk and putting a few essentials in the wash room, Milena went out to the hangar to find Lucy, whom she had sent to Earth ahead of her. The girls had remained close, and eventually Milena had told her the truth about everything. This was the first time the girl had seen the Gundam, and she seemed in awe of it.

"It's so big, your highness. Are you sure you'll be able to pilot it?"

Milena smiled. Like her mother before her, Lucy was overly formal at times. "Yes Lucy; quite sure. I've trained for seven years for this."

They made their way up to the main castle, via the secret passageway. Milena mentally braced herself for what she would find while exploring the ruins of her old home. It wasn't pretty; almost everything in the palace was burned, tables and chairs were toppled over, and there were even human bones among the rubble. In the gallery, several portraits were relatively unharmed. A large portrait of her father stared down at her from the wall with a stern expression.

"Don't look at me like that, Daddy. I couldn't let you, Mama, and Relena die in vain. Peace will return to the kingdom, even if I have to go about bringing it back in a way that counters your beliefs in total pacifism. I know it's not what you would have wanted, but it will all work out in the end. Then I'll rebuild the kingdom, and Milliardo will become king; you'll see."

She picked up a photo sitting on the table below her father's portrait; it was a picture of her, Milliardo, and Relena together. They all had happy grins on their faces. Milena was surprised when she noticed her cheeks were wet with tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying. She set the photo down and wiped her eyes. It had been a long time since she had thought about _that day_. It wasn't surprising, really. Her birthday had come and gone just yesterday; she was 19 now.

Milena sighed as she continued her exploration. She entered her old bedroom; and was surprised to see that it was relatively untouched. There was some smoke damage, but everything seemed okay. It must have been because Anna had shut the door that day. Her bed was still made; her dressing table still had her hair brush and comb sitting on it, along with the curling iron Anna had used on her hair _that day_. It looked as though her room had been frozen in time; it was unsettling.

Fed up with memory lane, Milena left and closed the door behind her; and ran into Lucy. Her friend looked sympathetic for some reason. Her sadness must be apparent on her face. She had been working on her stoic expression; it would seem she needed to work harder.

"I'm so sorry, your highness; this must be very hard for you."

Milena smiled. "It's not that bad, Lucy. It's been 13 years, and I'm finally able to avenge the deaths of all the people that died that day. So I guess you could say that I'm happy to be back." She began walking back downstairs. "Besides, now that I'm back I can start rebuilding."

Lucy frowned. "How do plan on doing that? Everyone thinks you're dead."

Milena smiled, "I know, but I got in touch with my father's solicitor, and he knows I'm alive. I have to meet with him on Thursday; he requires proof that I am the princess of the Sanc Kingdom, so I'm going to give him a DNA sample. In the meantime, I think Treize would help me with my immediate financial needs. Let's pay him a visit, shall we?"

Milena and Lucy walked into the city in order to get a car to take them to Luxembourg. She would have to see about getting her own car. Milena was nervously clutching the ring on the chain around her neck as they drove. She hadn't seen Treize in seven years; what would he be like now_? 'Probably still an_ _arrogant know it all_,' she thought. He had been like that as long as she could remember, and it wasn't likely to change.

Her heart was pounding as the car pulled up to the castle. She thanked the driver and Lucy paid him. Milena's hand was shaking as she pressed the doorbell. A few moments later the butler opened the door.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Milena smiled. "Hi Sebastian, is Treize here right now?"

The butler stared at her for a moment; wondering how this woman knew his name. Perhaps she was a lady friend of the master. "His Excellency is entertaining guests this evening. May I give him a message for you?"

Of course he would have trouble recognizing her after thirteen years. Milena smiled at him. "Sebastian it's me, Milena." At his quizzical look, she added, "Milena Peacecraft?"

The butler's jaw dropped in shock, but he quickly recovered and bowed. "Oh-of course! Please forgive my rudeness, your royal highness; do come in."

Milena smiled again as she and Lucy entered. "Not at all; it is I who should apologize for calling so late in the evening without warning. I'm afraid it's very un-princess like. Will Treize be long?"

The butler shut the door and gestured to the sitting room just off the foyer. "He has a few dinner guests this evening, your highness; but they shouldn't be much longer I wouldn't think. Can I get you anything? Tea, refreshments?"

Milena shook her head, "No thank you, Sebastian. I have some business with Treize. I fear it is a bit late to get a ride back, though. Could I trouble you for a room for my maid and myself?"

The butler nodded. "Of course, your highness; I would be delighted."

Ten minutes later he returned to escort them to guest rooms. Lucy's was on the second floor; where the servant's quarters were located. Milena's room was on the third floor; in the same wing as Treize's apartments. She had forgotten about how nobles and servants were separated in high society; she hadn't been treated like a princess in a long time.

She smiled at the butler. "Thank you, Sebastian; I appreciate it."

The man bowed. "Not at all, your highness. I'll have a tray sent to your room, and then you may wait for his Excellency in the library, if you wish."

After eating a light supper, Milena went to Lucy's room to check on her. She was about to knock, but heard a noise, and put her ear to the door. She could hear a steady thumping sound, and two people moaning in obvious pleasure. It would seem that her maid was doing just fine.

Face flaming, Milena headed for the library. She perused the shelves, impressed with the wide array of subjects that Treize kept in stock. She randomly selected one and sat on the settee near the fireplace, where a fire burned pleasantly. She stared at the book, but couldn't concentrate on reading; she was too nervous.

She was also flustered by her discovery of Lucy and her lover. Who could she _possibly_ know well enough to fuck ten minutes after arriving? She sighed and stood up to put the book back on the shelf. She had to get her mind off of that subject; it had been far too long since she had taken a lover of her own. She couldn't now, because her mission came first; so it was best to just forget it altogether.

She had waited for Treize long enough. He obviously had guests to see to, so she would go to bed and see him in the morning. She went to her room and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She found a silk nightgown in the bureau; and after a much needed bath she put it on. It had been awhile since she had felt silk against her skin; it felt divine.

Milena was about to crawl into bed when the door to her room opened to reveal Treize. It looked as though he had been undressing; he was wearing black pants and a white shirt that had three buttons undone, revealing his very muscular chest. Milena swallowed as she appraised him. He had grown into a very big man; all of it muscle apparently. From where she stood he looked to be over six feet tall. She definitely did **not** need this after hearing her maid going at it earlier; it put her thoughts straight into the gutter, and she didn't even like the pompous ass. She made a mental note to find a man soon, and get laid.

When her eyes reached his face Milena found him looking her over as well. He took a good long look; from her feet all the way up to her face. When their gazes met, his azure eyes were filled with warmth. Neither of them said anything for several moments. Milena hated uncomfortable silences.

"Hey Treize; long time, no see." She said lamely.

Treize strode forward, put his arms around her, tilted her chin up, and kissed her soundly. That was not what she had been expecting at all, but okay. He pulled back a moment later, smiling broadly.

"Welcome home." He said to her.

* * *

**I thought Athena would be a proper name for Milena's Gundam, because in Greek mythology Athena was the goddess of wisdom, law and justice, courage, strategy, and just warfare; among other things. I felt it appropriate because of the reason that Milena became a Gundam pilot in the first place.**

**This chapter was a little odd, in my opinion. I jumped around quite a bit, but that shouldn't be a problem now. The plot should move along quite nicely, since we will be moving into the regular Gundam Wing storyline now.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank You,**

**Lady Amira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here I am again, writing another chapter of this story. This was the first fan fiction I ever came up with, so it has a special place in my heart. Yet it seems not to be impressing people in general. That won't stop me though. I like my story and feel like sharing it, even if nobody wants to read it.**

**Here is where we enter into the original Gundam Wing plot, more or less. Since my story is basically told from Milena's POV, you won't see everything from the show; but I promise there will be some recognizable events.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Lady Amira**

**Chapter 6**

Treize strode forward, tilted her chin up, and kissed her soundly. He pulled back a moment later, smiling.

"Welcome home." He said to her.

Milena, too stunned to speak was suddenly angry. How dare he take such liberties with her! Worse, her body had responded to the kiss; likely because of what she had heard earlier in Lucy's room.

The sound of her palm hitting his cheek was loud in the otherwise quiet room. Treize raised an eyebrow, fingering his rapidly reddening cheek. Milena stepped back, hand covering her mouth; both from the shock of his kiss and horror at how she had slapped him. It was not proper behavior for a lady; but kissing her like that out of the blue hadn't been proper either.

Struggling to keep her voice from shaking Milena said, "I'm sorry Treize; it was a gut reaction. I didn't intend to hurt you, but you shouldn't have done that."

Treize nodded. "You're right, and I apologize. I was just happy to see you; having gone seven years without hearing a word from you." He said the last comment with a pointed look at her.

Milena sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry about that, but I was in danger at the time and couldn't contact you."

Treize gestured for her to sit in the settee by the fireplace as he sat in the chair next to it. "And now you're back and it's safe, apparently. Care to tell me the rest?"

Milena sat, crossing her legs. She sighed again. "It's a long story, Treize."

He smiled. "I surmised as much, but I've been waiting seven years for an explanation and I will not wait any longer."

Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door. Treize quickly rose to his feet, grabbed a silk robe from the wardrobe, tossed it to Milena, who put it on, and then opened the door. Sebastian came in bearing a tray with a teapot, tea cups, and a plate of scones. He bowed to Treize and Milena before quietly backing out and closing the door behind him.

Treize poured the tea and offered her a scone before taking a seat next to her. "Start at the beginning. How did you survive the attack on the palace?"

Milena sipped her tea and sighed. She took a deep breath and began. She told him everything from her father's death to the day she escaped from the Stanton estate. When she came to the part about living in the colonies, she had to lie. She told him what probably would have been the truth if she hadn't met Heero. When she finished, Treize had an odd look on his face; a cross between pride, surprise, and outrage.

"You knew that your uncle and cousin were the cause of the attack, and you still ran away without letting me protect you?" he asked angrily. "Why would you do that Milena? My father could have given you protection from them. You didn't need to go way to the colonies; and then he found you there anyway." He ran a hand through his hair. "You're going to be the death of me, Mina."

Milena frowned. "I hadn't realized that you were so worried about me all this time."

"You asked me to help you escape to the colonies, told me you were in danger, and then disappeared from my life for seven years without once sending word. I didn't even know if you were alive; how did you expect me to feel?" he demanded, shaking her. "I gave you what you asked for in exchange for an explanation. Now I have it, and I'm not satisfied with it."

Milena pulled away from him and stood up. "Well excuse me, Mr. High and Mighty! I'm sorry that the hell _I_ went through has your pants in a bunch!" She furiously paced the room, muttering to herself.

"You speak Japanese?" Treize asked her in a tone that was both surprised and impressed.

Milena glanced at him. "I speak seven languages; what's your point? Did you think I didn't continue my education while I was in hiding?"

Treize shrugged. "I hadn't given it much thought. The important thing is that you're safe now. You'll stay here, where I can protect you. And you'll work on your manners. Your speech is appalling for a princess."

Milena snorted. _'Yep, still arrogant and high handed.' _She thought to herself. To him she replied, "Is it? That may have something to do with the fact that I haven't been a princess for a long time." She swept him a mocking but flawlessly elegant curtsy. "I haven't forgotten my manners, your grace. It was simply necessary to adopt another form of speech while in hiding; so that nobody could guess I was high born."

"What's that?" Treize asked her.

Milena glanced down to see the chain of her necklace swinging free. She unhooked it and took the ring off, handing it to Treize. He took it, frowning. After inspecting it his eyes widened fractionally.

"You wore this around your neck the whole time?" he asked softly.

Milena flushed at his tone of voice and the heated look he was giving her. "Yeah, well I didn't want to hear your bitching if I lost it. I promised you I would bring it back, didn't I?"

Treize smiled. "Yes you did. It's getting late; why don't you get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow." He leaned toward her, raising his eyebrow in question.

Milena blushed, but offered her cheek, which he kissed softly before leaving her room. After he left she touched her cheek, which seemed to be burning where he had kissed it. She shook herself. _'That's stupid; I don't even like him.' _She firmly told herself as she shed her robe and got into bed. She drifted to sleep thinking of him.

The next day Treize joined her in the parlor after breakfast, dressed in a military uniform. She raised her eyebrows at that.

"Are you surprised that I joined the military?"

Milena shook her head. "Not really; a lot of noblemen become officers. It _is_ a bit unusual for you to do so, since you are the sole heir to Luxembourg—unless you're not. Do you have children?"

Treize gaped at her. "Of course not. That's part of what I want to talk to you about." At her raised eyebrow Treize flushed slightly. "Not children; something else." He clarified. He knelt before her, taking her left hand and sliding a diamond ring onto her ring finger.

Milena gasped and yanked her hand away. "What the hell is this?"

Treize frowned. "Milena, we've been betrothed since you were born; I'm just making it official." It'll have to wait until this war is over, but we've already been waiting 19 years; what's a little longer?"

Milena was outraged. "I won't marry you just because our fathers wanted us to. I don't even like you! Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything you've done for me; I just don't want to marry you. We can be friends, I suppose."

Friends? He had loved this headstrong girl since he was ten and she five. She had boldly told him off for trying to ride her horse; calling him a pompous boy. He had been intrigued by her. Then came the attack on the Peacecrafts and he didn't see her until she was twelve and he was seventeen.

She had been a very pretty child then, but that was nothing compared to the vision standing before him now. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she was courageous, headstrong, sweet, and outgoing. Those were qualities he loved about her. She thought only to be friends? Perhaps she would change her mind if he wooed her properly…

Milena was startled when Treize took her hand, caressing gently. "At least give me the chance to court you properly, Mina. I deserve that much at least, for waiting this long."

Milena sighed. He wanted to play it that way? Fine; it's not like he'd win her in the end anyway.

"If you insist." She told him sullenly.

He flashed her a heart stopping smile and kissed her hand. "I have official business to attend to today, but you're welcome to settle in. If you need to go anywhere, Sebastian can drive you. Anything you buy can go on my tab."

Milena sputtered. "That won't be necessary Treize. I can—"

"You'll be needing some new clothes." He told her, indicating her camouflage cargo pants and black tank top.

Milena glared at him. "I've dressed like this for a long time, Treize, and I like it. It's not like anyone knows who I am. Besides, I've got about a dozen aliases that I can use; not to mention the fact that I know five styles of martial arts and can shoot like nobody's business."

Treize sighed. "I will permit it when you are here, but when I take you out you need to dress properly. I need to go now, or I'll be late."

Later that morning, Milena sat in Athena's cockpit and hit a few buttons. Instructions began scrolling down the screen. _OZ is transporting twenty Leo suits to the Franklin military base tonight; at twenty-two_ _hundred hours. Your mission is to destroy the suits and any witnesses. _A set of coordinates followed the orders.

"Roger that mission." She powered the screen off and climbed down. Easy enough; the problem would be making her excuses to Treize. Maybe living with him would be harder than she had first thought.

She pondered that as she drove into town to meet with Mr. Hansen, her father's solicitor. She knew Dr. J would order her to kill Treize if he knew of their connection. She pulled up to the prestigious bank and took a deep breath. Her life was getting far more complicated than she had intended.

Twenty minutes later she was done and headed back to Luxembourg. If Treize insisted she buy clothes on him, she'd oblige him. She spent the afternoon shopping and went to lunch, and then headed back to the manor. Sebastian frowned when she walked in, arms laden with boxes and shopping bags.

"Your highness, where have you been? I was worried when I couldn't find you. Shall I help with your things?"

"Yes, please do, Bastian. I was just out shopping like Treize said I should. I simply went on my own."

After he helped her to her room he chastised her, "That's why I am here, your highness. You shouldn't go off on your own like that."

Milena sighed. "I've been on my own for a long time, Bastian. I promise I'm fine; I'm not made out of glass. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of things to put away." Sebastian bowed and left her to put away all her purchases.

At dinner that night, Milena told Treize of her shopping excursion and it made him smile.

"I knew it would please you. Whether or not you've been treated according to your station for the last several years, you're a woman, and women love to shop."

Milena sighed at that sexist comment. Yes, he was completely arrogant. She'd have to get past that, it seemed. After dinner was finished Treize took her hand and led her outside. They walked around his gardens, chatting quietly. He sat down on a bench, pulling her down beside him. They watched as the sun set, throwing the sky into an array of beautiful colors.

Treize tilted her chin up until she met his eyes. "I missed you more than you know, Mina. I'm happy you're back here with me."

Milena smiled. "I honestly thought you didn't even like me when we were growing up. You were always so arrogant and bossy; it drove me nuts."

He chuckled. "I didn't want you to know that I was enchanted by you. I had my pride, you know."

Milena raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And where's your pride now?"

Treize transferred his hand from her chin to the back of her head, pulling her toward him slowly; giving her every chance to deny him. Milena's breath caught; ordinarily she would say this was moving too fast, but she had known Treize her whole life, and no matter how much she may want to deny it she had wanted him to kiss her again.

When his lips met hers, she made a sound between a sigh and a moan, winding her arms around his neck. Treize suppressed a smile at her reaction. She had been so adamant about how she didn't like him, but her reaction to his kiss was telling him otherwise. He gently caressed her shoulders, trailing his hands down her arms; making her shiver.

A few minutes later their kiss was interrupted by Sebastian. "Begging your pardon, my lord, your highness."

Treize growled, "This had better be good!"

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Zechs is calling for you sir; he says it's urgent, and he needs to see you right away. I have the car ready and waiting."

Treize sighed and kissed her lightly. "I'm so sorry Mina. We'll continue this another night."

Milena shook herself after he left. _'What the hell was I thinking? This is getting in the way of the mission; it has to stop now, before I get in too deep.' _She sighed as she made her way back into the manor. She nearly ran into Sebastian on his way to the front door.

"Please excuse me, your highness. I need to take his lordship to meet with the lieutenant. If you should need anything, the other servants will assist you."

This was so perfect! It couldn't have gone better if she had planned it. She rushed to Lucy's room. The girl was reading on her bed, and looked up as Milena entered. "What is it, your highness?"

"Lucy, I have a mission. Do me a favor and cover for me with Treize. He's gone at the moment, but he may get back before me."

Lucy nodded. "Of course I will. Be careful."

Milena smiled as she ran to her room to retrieve the keys to her car. Treize had given her the car that she had borrowed to go shopping; to come and go as she pleased—provided she let someone know where she was going. She wasn't going to let him dictate to her like that. When all was said and done, she was still his princess—outranking him in authority.

When she arrived in the hangar beneath the palace, she quickly braided her hair and opened the case where she kept her wigs. After her disaster in the colonies with Kaito, she had added a few male aliases to her arsenal. If anyone should see her when she was on a mission, they would perceive her as a young man with brown hair and gray eyes. She applied the fake eyebrows and tightly bound her breasts with a length of cloth. After putting on jeans, a t-shirt, and her army boots, she surveyed herself in the mirror. At first glance she looked like a young man with a slightly feminine face. That suited her just fine. She had practiced moderating her voice for several years so that she could pass for a boy if she had to speak.

Milena climbed into Athena's cockpit and switched her on. She had estimated that it would take her an hour and a half to reach her destination while flying. She would have to use the cloaking device as well, so she wouldn't be caught. Half an hour later, her com device beeped; she was receiving a call. Damn, who knew which frequency she used?

"Long time no see." Said a flat but familiar voice. She couldn't help but grin.

"Heero! I've missed you. Don't tell me you're on this mission as well?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" Came the monotonous reply.

She snorted. "Oh, please; I can handle twenty Leos. They're not even going to be piloted."

"Orders are orders, Milena; you know that."

"Cocky bastard." She retorted playfully. Heero didn't reply, but she could practically see him smirking. He never truly smiled, but that smirk of his was annoying. She picked up speed, wanting to get there before him, to show him that she was capable of handling this herself.

By the time he did join her, she had already destroyed a third of the OZ base. She swung her beam saber, wiping out another four of the Leos that the soldiers had been frantically trying to load into a truck.

"It's about time, Heero; where have you been? You're missing all the fun!" All she got for a reply was a grunt as he whipped out his beam cannon, wiping out the rest of the Leos.

"Showoff." She muttered under her breath. There was nothing left but the burning base, so Milena flew Athena to a hill about a mile away, knowing Heero would follow her. When he got out of his gundam Milena tackled him, throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"I feel like it's been ages since I last saw you; what have you been up to, besides kicking OZ's ass?"

Heero shrugged. "I enrolled as a student at St. Gabriel's Institute. Blending in and all that. What about you?"

"Well, I have this hiding place that nobody but my family knew about. It's big enough to hide Athena, so it's the perfect hideout. Do you think Dr. J would be pissed if he knew we were meeting like this?"

Heero shrugged again. "As long as we complete our missions, he's got nothing to complain about."

Just then, they both heard their consuls beeping. Milena pecked Heero on the cheek. "There comes another mission. Stay safe Heero; I hope we see each other soon."

Flushing, Heero nodded and headed for his own gundam. Milena smiled as she closed the cockpit hatch. She loved Heero like a little brother; and treated him like one, even though he was embarrassed by her affection. She flipped her screen on.

_OZ mobile suit factory located in northeastern Eurasia: destroy the factory and all mobile suits._

With one last look at Heero, Milena sped away, heading for home. That mission could wait a couple days. When she got back to the manor, she went straight to Lucy's room, knocking softly. Lucy opened the door; she looked exhausted as she gestured for Milena to enter.

Milena studied her. "Lucy, did you sleep?"

The girl shook her head. "I couldn't; I was worried about you."

Milena sighed. "If you're not going to sleep when I go out on missions, you won't be getting much sleep at all. Don't worry about me—I'm well trained. Did Treize come back after his meeting with that lieutenant?"

Lucy shook her head. "No; he and Sebastian have yet to return."

Milena nodded." Okay, thanks Lucy. Get some sleep." She went to her own room, showered, brushed her teeth, and fell into bed. She was asleep almost instantly.

"Mina, wake up; I have a surprise for you."

Milena groaned and rolled over, burrowing deeper beneath her covers. She heard Treize sigh in exasperation.

"Really Mina, you're acting childish. I promise you're going to love the surprise. Get up, or I'll make you get up."

"You can't make me do anything." Milena mumbled sleepily. "I'm your princess; and as such-"

She shrieked because he pulled all her covers off. She was just thankful that she had been lying on her belly. She never thought Treize would ever enter her room uninvited. She should have known better—he was an arrogant ass.

Treize's mouth was dry. He swallowed, cursing his instant hard on. _Why the hell was she naked? Did she always sleep that way? Damn, she had the most beautiful backside he'd ever seen—and those legs! _He was tempted to keep her here, in bed. He could too—she had responded to his kiss. If he were to seduce her and make love to her right now, he was confident she would let him. He pictured her with those glorious legs around his waist as he pounded into her. His cock throbbed at the idea, but he willed the thought away. Now was not the time for that.

Milena swiftly rolled to the opposite side of the bed, grabbed her nightgown, and pulled it on. She glared at Treize as she headed to the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, hair combed and teeth brushed. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out the pink silk robe, knotting the belt.

Turning to Treize she snapped. "Enjoy that little show did you?"

"Oh yes, very much." He said softly, smirking at her startled look.

Milena swallowed. His eyes were like blue liquid fire they burned so intensely. With one look this man melted her. How was that? She didn't even like him, but she was now imagining him naked, which pissed her off to no end.

Desperate to change the subject she asked, "So, you were saying something about a surprise, am I right?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, I was; before I was distracted by the sight of your delectable backside." He chuckled when she blushed. "Come; there's someone here to see you."

Curious, Milena followed him downstairs to the blue sitting room. A man stood looking out the window-a man with long blond hair. Milena's breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be…

"Milliardo?" she whispered.

The man turned to face her. He was a striking young man-broad shoulders, high cheek bones, a nose identical to hers, and brilliant blue eyes that were regarding her intently. He was beautiful, in a masculine sense. He appraised her as well—they _had _been apart for thirteen years, so it was only natural.

"Milena, it's wonderful to see you." He murmured. His voice was deep and husky.

Bursting into tears, Milena launched herself at him, hugging him tight. Bewildered, Milliardo looked to Treize as he put his arms around his sister. Treize shrugged and left, closing the door behind him to give the twins some privacy.

**Well there you have it—a family reunion. Isn't that sweet? I wonder what it will be like when she meets Relena. Oh I can't' wait! We're getting into the fun part of the story.**

**I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for my horrendous fight scene. I'm much better with sex scenes than fight scenes, but I will try my best. Speaking of sex scenes, it looks like things are heating up between Milena and Treize. Can you feel the tension? I think perhaps they may have a citrusy encounter next chapter. We shall see.**

**Please read and ****review!**

**Lady Amira**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say here, other than I'm glad the story is picking up pace. I also noticed that my story **_**is**_** getting read, just not reviewed. Those of you who are reading, feel free to leave a comment. I know my story is a bit unorthodox with the main character being one I made up, but I would still like to hear what you think.**

**My main reason is that I like Treize, but I hate Lady Une. Maybe not hate, but I don't like her much. That's just the way it is. So, on to the next chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Lady Amira**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

**Chapter 7**

After sobbing for several minutes Milena finally quieted down, and stood embracing her brother, sniffling. Neither one of them said anything for several minutes. Then Milliardo held her at arm's length to study her.

"Are you all right, Milena?" he asked her gently.

Milena smiled and sniffled again, swiping at her eyes. "I'm fine, Milliardo; I'm just so happy to see you."

Milliardo handed her a handkerchief from his pocket and watched as she dabbed her eyes and nose. "I'm happy to see you as well. I can't believe it's been thirteen years. Where have you been all this time?" He led her to the settee by the fireplace, where Treize had ordered the servants to leave coffee, tea, and a tray of assorted pastries.

When she was settled, a cup of coffee in hand, Milena took a deep breath and went through her tale again; telling her brother an abbreviated version of what she had told Treize. Milliardo had always been overprotective of her, and she suspected that hadn't changed.

When she finished, Milliardo looked murderous. "Those bastards, I'll kill them! How dare they betray our family like that! And Nicholas kidnapped you twice? He probably thought to marry you so he could take over the kingdom. I won't let that happen."

Milena smiled. "Milliardo, you can't kill them; that would make you no better than them. Besides, I can take care of myself now. I swore I would never be that helpless again. What have you been doing? Why haven't you restored the palace and taken your rightful place on the throne?"

Milliardo grimaced. "I can't do that Milena. I became a soldier, and I've taken lives in this war. I'm not fit to be the king of the Sanc Kingdom, but you're here now and you'll be queen; I'll fight to make that happen."

Milena sighed. "Milliardo, I just came out of hiding after thirteen years—I don't want the responsibilities of being queen. I just want to be a normal girl."

Milliardo grinned. "You're just as stubborn as you ever were. We'll talk about this later. I'm just glad we can be together now. I'm also glad that you're staying with Treize; he'll protect you."

Milena scowled. "What is it with you guys thinking I need protection? I promise I can take care of myself—I could probably kick your ass, you know. I'm staying here for now because he offered and it's convenient for me, that's all."

"Milena, Treize is going to be your husband, so staying with him is the logical choice." Milliardo told her.

She glared at him. "I haven't decided about that yet. I've given him permission to court me, but that's all. He's still a pompous ass, just like he always was, and I don't want to marry him." Milena sighed. "Milliardo, I don't want to fight when we just found each other; so let's call a truce, okay?"

The two of them continued to sit at talk for hours, stopping only to have lunch in the dining room. Later in the afternoon, Milena watched sadly as Milliardo left. He'd had to leave for a briefing, but promised to stop by and see her again. Treize had gone with him, which gave Milena the perfect opportunity to carry out her mission and destroy the mobile suit factory.

When she arrived the alarms at the factory were already going off. She immediately cloaked Athena and headed for the south door to the factory. As she smashed down the door and aimed one of her missiles toward the mobile suits she was knocked over from behind. As she righted herself she became aware that the crash had knocked out her cloaking system and she was now visible. As she got Athena back on her feet she was nearly knocked down again as a thermal weapon swung toward her. She managed to block it—barely.

It was another gundam. "What the hell?" she sputtered as she blocked another attack from the other gundam. She turned on her com link. "What are you doing? I'm on your side, you idiot. My gundam won't be of any use to me if you destroy it" A boy's face appeared on her screen. He had big blue eyes and long brown hair tied back in a braid. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that; I thought you were the enemy. I'm Duo-Duo Maxwell."

"That's nice. We're in the middle of a mission. The pleasantries will have to be saved for later."

Duo frowned as the other boy turned and began destroying the mobile suits. He reminded him of Heero a little bit-all business and grouchiness. When the factory was nothing but a massive fireball they stood watching it. Milena turned to go.

"Hey, hold on buddy. I never got your name. Since we're on the same side and all…"

Milena's lips quirked. This one was a little too easy going for a soldier. "My name is Alex. Next time you're in battle make sure you know it's your enemy attacking. See you around, Duo Maxwell." She took off, leaving Duo to stare after her.

There were no missions after that, and that left Milena free and open to Treize's suit, which he determinedly continued. He took her to the ballet, out for dinner, and sometimes they just talked. She found that he could be very charming, when he wasn't being an overprotective pompous jerk.

Tonight, they had stayed in and watched a movie. They were in his private sitting room drinking wine. Milena loved wine, and had already had more than enough—her head was slightly woozy. She laughed as Treize recalled the time she had told him off for attempting to ride her horse, Artemis.

"You were so angry I could almost see steam coming out of your ears." He chuckled.

"Well, she was my horse, and you had no right to ride her." She defended, leaning over to punch him lightly on the arm. As she did she lost her balance and fell into Treize's lap. He caught her, his arms trapping her against his chest, her lips inches from his. Their eyes met and heat sizzled between them. Neither of them said a word, but they both felt it.

Their gazed remained locked for several moments before Treize groaned, claiming Milena's mouth in a fierce kiss. Milena gasped, and his tongue swept into her mouth. Milena moaned, her hands fisting in his shirt. She began undoing the buttons, kissing him back with equal fervor. Treize stood and carried her to his bed.

He broke their kiss only to set her down and strip off the rest of his clothes. Milena watched him eagerly, pulling her nightgown over her head. When she tossed it aside her gaze locked on Treize's muscular chest. He was an impressive man-all muscle. She let her gaze wander down his toned stomach and lower…her eyes widened when she caught sight of his erection.

Treize let Milena look her fill. He was pleased that she wasn't shy. When her gaze locked with his again he raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Milena chuckled. "What is it with guys and their egos?"

She stood and reached for her bra clasp, but Treize grasped her wrist. "Let me." He murmured, his tone more husky than before. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, never taking his eyes from hers. Milena's heart was racing, and she could feel heat pooling in her belly and between her thighs. Treize pulled her bra off, tossing it behind him as took in the sight of her bared breasts. His eyes met Milena's once more and she raised her eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked, mirroring his earlier words.

Treize chuckled and cupped her chin. "Saucy wench." He muttered, taking her mouth in another consuming kiss, his other hand finding her breast. Milena moaned and arched into his touch. He trailed kisses over her face, down her neck, nipping gently. Milena cried out when Treize took her nipple into his mouth, sucking strongly. He repeated the motion with her other breast, gently backing her to the bed and easing her onto her back.

He continued his erotic torment on her breasts, trailing one hand down her rib cage and over her belly, brushing over her mound. His breath caught and he gazed up at her, his eyes hot. "You're completely smooth." He growled.

Milena was panting as Treize slid one finger into her. "Yes—and?" she gasped as he slid his finger in and out of her. Never taking his eyes from hers he lowered his head and stroked her center with his tongue. Milena moaned and arched her hips, grasping his hair to hold him to her. She had never felt anything as incredible as his fingers and tongue thrusting into her. Of course, it could be the wine—her head was still spinning and it seemed like a dream. She had never made love like this. She'd had sex, but never made love. It was incredible; more than she had ever dreamed it would be.

Treize loved watching Milena—her face was so expressive. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. He had been hard as a rock since they had begun watching the movie. She was the most passionate and beautiful woman he had ever seen. He added a second finger and roughly slid his tongue over Milena's clit. Milena cried out as the orgasm hit her. It was sudden and unexpected.

Treize nipped her thigh and kissed his way up her belly, over her breasts, to her lips. The kiss was full of hot need, meant to dominate and overwhelm her. Milena was still coming down from her orgasm and wrapped her arms around him. He entered her slowly, never breaking the kiss. He was surprised to find she wasn't a virgin. Before he could say anything Milena wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning. He deepened the kiss, thrusting hard and deep.

Milena was lost in a tide of sensation. She had her legs wrapped around him and thrust against him, trying to tell him to go faster. Desire burned like fire in her veins. She gasped when he trailed kisses over her face and down to her throat, nipping gently. Her thrusting was driving him mad. He wanted to be gentle with her, but she seemed to want more. He picked up his pace, grabbing her hips for leverage.

Treize groaned. She felt incredible-hot and tight and wonderful. He leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth. Milena moaned. The pressure was building again, like a balloon filled too full and ready to burst. She dug her fingernails into his arms, frantically arching her hips. Treize obliged, pounding into her with enough force to shake the bed. Milena cried out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Moments later Treize groaned as he found his release, and then rolled to his side, taking her with him.

They lay quietly for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Treize was the first to break the silence.

"You were wonderful; thank you Milena."

Milena rolled her eyes. "Why on earth would you thank me? I've never been thanked for having sex before."

Treize rolled over, looming over her. "It' wasn't just sex, Mina. I know you felt it too." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I realize that you haven't taken our betrothal seriously, having been gone for so long. If there's someone else…"

Milena frowned. "Do you really think I'm that kind of girl? Thanks for that. There have been others, but not for a long time." She looked away. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? What's it to you anyway? You must have had a dozen lovers by now."

Treize chuckled and cupped her breasts. "Not likely. There were one or two when I was younger, but it has been years since I've thought of anyone else. I was about ready to search every damn colony if I had to."

Milena laughed then gasped as he bent his head to her breasts again. She could feel his growing erection against her thigh. "You couldn't possibly want me again so soon!" she exclaimed.

He lifted his head to look at her. "I'll always want you Mina, always." He said, his voice like velvet. He proceeded to show her just how much.

Over the next few weeks Milena spent much of her time with Treize unless he had his military duties to tend to. They tended the rose garden, went riding, and walked by the shore of the small lake that was on his property. They also make love often, and everywhere. There was a time when Milena was walking down the hall to her room and Treize had pinned her to the wall, taking her then and there, with no regard to the servants who could have come along at any moment. Milena had been shocked and a little embarrassed, but it had been thrilling. She was falling for him and didn't realize it. It was her brother who pointed it out to her one day when he took her out for dinner.

Milena looked up from the menu to find him looking at her. She frowned. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Milliardo smiled. "No reason, really. You just look a little different, that's all."

Milena put her menu down. "What do you mean, different?"

After the waiter came and took their orders Milena looked at her brother expectantly. "Well?"

Milliardo grinned. "You're falling for him." He said matter-of-factly.

Milena raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You've got a glow about you. You're happy, I can tell; and that's good. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, little sister."

Milena rolled her eyes at him as their food arrived. "Really? You're going to start on me with the "little sister" crap? You're only three minutes older."

Milliardo smiled and ate his food. She was trying to change the subject. It didn't matter. He was just happy that things were turning out the way they were supposed to.

After Milliardo dropped her off at Treize's Milena went to her room and took a, long hot shower to relax and clear her head. She sighed as she climbed into bed. Treize was a wonderful lover, but that's all he was, right? She frowned as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning she found a single rose on the pillow next to her along with a note written by Treize.

_Good morning Mina,_

_I came in to find you were not in our bed, but yours. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I have a meeting to go to and a speech to give, but there is a party after that and you are going to join me. You will find a gown in your closet that I have purchased for you. I cannot wait to see you in it. Be at the Romafeller headquarters at three-Sebastian will bring you. I'll be counting the moments until then._

_Love,_

_Treize_

Milena gaped at the letter. "Our bed? Love?" Oh, god, he'd fallen in love with her! What was she going to do? She couldn't be with him now, not until her mission was done and OZ eliminated. She sighed as she pulled on her robe and headed downstairs for breakfast. She would tell him after the party. He wouldn't understand, but that couldn't be helped. Once her mission was over she would be able to tell him everything, and then things would be all right between them. Somehow.

**So there ends another chapter. Now she's met Duo and sparks are flying between her and Treize. Ah, the citrusy goodness. Next chapter she will meet Relena, and you will recognize the scene, it'll be from the show. Please remember to review, it is much appreciated.**

**Until next time,**

**Lady Amira**


End file.
